The Misadventures of Kakashi and the Girl From No Where
by goldfishlover73
Summary: While Team Minato is on a mission, a strange girl comes out of the woods. Will she be able to get back to wherever she's from without driving Kakashi insane?
1. Chapter 1

The ground shuddered as a fireball flew past. Screams echoed through the woods.

Kakashi scowled. _Fucking Obito._ Gripping a kunai, Kakashi hoped he could salvage the mission. They were trailing Rock Nin in order to steal a scroll they stole from a high paying client. Kakashi didn't care what was written on the scroll, as long as he was able to get it back before Obito fried the opposing Shinobi and the scroll.

_Fucking Obito._

He heard Rin somewhere off to his left, but he ignored her, eyes trained on the Rock-Nin a few feet in front of him. Kakashi smirked as they battled Sensei, who blocked all their attacks with ease.

They would never see him coming.

He swiftly moved from tree to tree, sneaking up behind the enemy with the fluidness that none of his other teammates had. His fingers brushed the scroll when a loud _bang_ behind him and a rush of chakra filling the area. Everyone stopped fighting. Kakashi grabbed the scroll before disappearing up into the trees.

_That didn't sound like Obito…_

"What the hell was that?!" Obito shouted from the ground behind him.

Sensei and the Rock Nin jumped out of the way for a giant mass come crashing through the clearing. His yellow eyes were wide before a kunai following after him made contact with the man's skull with a sickening _squish_.

"Holy fuck!" one of the Rock Nin took a tentative step towards the guy. Kakashi leaned farther in on his branch to see the man more clearly. He had blond hair with matching eyes. He had a forehead protector around his neck, thick red drops of blood landing on it. Kakashi quirked an eye brow- the forehead protector had a music note on it. He had never seen one like that.

"You know him!?" One of the Rock Nin yelled at Sensei. Sensei came to stand next to the man.

"I've never seen this kind headband before." He looked over to his opponent

In the blink of an eye the Rock Nin was flying through the clearing, a Rasengan in the gut. Kakashi smirked. The other Rock Nin took a few steps back before quickly retreating into the surrounding woods.

Obito ran through the clearing but Sensei stopped him. "Let them go. Kakashi collected the scroll before…" Sensei gestured to the dead man.

Obito huffed, "Of _course _ Kakashi got the damn scroll."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree, ignoring Obito's look of disgust.

"Well, what do you wanting to do with this guy?" Rin said, coming into the clearing.

Before Sensei could say anything a rustling came from clearing where the man had come from. The whole team Minato crouched down, ready to fight when a shadow came slowly out of the woods.

_It's a girl…I think_.

Whoever it was looked like they had been through hell. Their hair was brushing their shoulders and was black and red, though it looked like it was more of dirt and blood than their actual hair color. The person wore black, a katana strapped to their back.

Green eyes were dull and not completely there. The eyes roamed over him and landed on Sensei before smiling. "Naru-" _she_ mumbled before crumbling to the floor.

Kakashi looked to his sensei, who stood straight, smiling down at the girl. "You know her Sensei?"

"Rin, check for major wounds." He said walking over to her.

"Sensei?" Kakashi said again.

His teacher looked over to Kakashi and smiled, "Not exactly, but I knew she'd be coming eventually."

As Rin and Sensei looked over the girl Obito and Kakashi hung back, staring at the girl. Obito looked back to the dead man and the girl, "Man, if she did that, she's one scary girl."

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just stared.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi waited for his team outside the Hokage Tower. Sensei didn't speak on the four miles home as he carried the nasty girl home. Kakashi wasn't going to, but he agreed with Obito when he said, loudly, that the girl needed to be dumped in a river to get the smell of death off her before they took her back to the village.

Kakashi just thought they should have kept her there.

He sighed as Obito came running up to him.

"Where's Minato-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged, leaning against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

Obito looked off in the distance. "He must still be with the girl in the hospital." He looked back to Kakashi and grinned, "I thought I was going to be the last one! You see there was this little old lady-"

"I don't care."

Obito frowned, but didn't say anything. He came over and leaned next to Kakashi, "Where do you think she came from?" Kakashi shrugged. "I doubt she came from the music place." Obito said, though from his tone it sounded like it was more to himself, "she must be ANBU or something, she didn't have a forehead protector. But she didn't seem that old. Maybe younger-"

"Obito just shut up." Kakashi groaned, his eyes closing. But Obito was right, where did she come from? If she did have something to do with that guy…Kakashi shook his head, pushing the thoughts of the man with a kunai sticking out of his head aside. _If she did have something to do with him, then we have a serious threat on our hands._

"She was pretty cute." Obito murmured, causing Kakashi's eyes to snap to him. "I mean, besides the dirty, and the probable blood all over…" Obito looked over to Kakashi and shrugged. "Obviously she's not as cute as Rin, but not bad…"

Kakashi could only remember her green eyes.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before, to Kakashi's relief, Rin and Minato-sensei and someone else came walking towards them. Kakashi's head tilted as Rin ran towards them and Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei. Their heads were almost touching and even though their hands were clasped, their expressions showed they were talking very seriously.

_Probably about that girl._

When the two teachers reached them, Minato-sensei released his grasp on the red head woman's hand and smiled at him. "Well, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"I would like to congratulate you on a successful mission, team Minato." The Hokage nodded to the three chuunin. They all bowed respectfully. Kakashi moved forward, handing their leader the scroll. "I assume there were no complications."

Kakashi, Obito and Rin all looked to Minato, who only smiled and bowed, "Nothing we couldn't handle, Hokage-sama."

He nodded, "Very good. You all are dismissed."

Kakashi scowled, "And the girl?" Everyone froze.

"The girl?" The Hokage looked to Minato-sensei.

"She's fine, Kakashi-kun." Minato-sensei smiled. "Rin did a fine job with her in the field and needs to rest."

"And shower." Obito said bitterly.

Minato laughed, "That too."

"What girl?" Hokage-sama scowled.

Minato smiled, "We ran into a ninja on another mission who was badly injured, though I think her mission was complete."

Obito scoffed, "I'd say."

"What village was she from?" Minato shrugged.

"What we do know is she is an Uzumaki." Kushina finally spoke. She was smiling.

"An Uzumaki?" Kakashi said deadpan. "How can you tell?"

Minato lifted a bit of Kushina's hair, "It's red like hers."

"After the second war the Uzumaki clan dispersed over the world, into different villages." Kushina explained. "If you look hard enough, you'll see 'em." She grinned, "Just look for the red hair."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Once she gets out of the hospital, she will come and stay with me until she finds her way back to where she's from." Minato-sensei's smile unnerved him.

_He's hiding something._

The Hokage stared at Minato-sensei for a moment before nodding. "Team Minato, dismissed." He looked to Minato. "You two, stay here."

Kakashi lead his teammates out the door, staring at his sensei and his sensei's girlfriend, who seemed to straighten, become more serious in the leaving of the younger Shinobi.

_What is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi, Obito and Rin stood outside the hospital room as Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and the Hokage were in the room with the strange girl.

"What do you think of her?" Kakashi said to Rin.

Rin flushed slightly, "I don't know, Kakashi-kun. She wasn't awake when I was here yesterday."

Kakashi scowled.

After another thirty minutes of silence, the door opened. Tsunade came out, looking slightly pale. The Hokage had his pipe in his mouth, but it wasn't lit. Minato could be seen inside the room. Tsunade looked around to the three of them and scowled. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

"We were told to meet here." Kakashi said bluntly.

Tsunade waved her hand, grumbling, "I need a strong drink." The Hokage nodded in agreement"

"Everything has been worked out," The Hokage coughed, eyeing the three of them, eyes staying on Kakashi for a moment, "For now, if anyone ask, she is a Konoha Shinobi, and if anyone has a problem with it, tell them to speak to me." He straightened his robes before beckoning for Tsunade to follow him as they departed.

Obito and Rin dashed into the room, Kakashi shoving his hands in his pockets, walking slowing into the room.

The girl in the bed seemed a lot-well, cleaner now. The skin on her arms were pale and unblemished, her face was slightly paler. Her green eyes were bright in comparison to the dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were gazing to the side in wonderment at her short, cropped red hair.

"Do you like it?" Kushina grinned, "We had to cut a little off, but I think that it doesn't look too bad…" Kushina sifted her hands through the girl's hair. The girl had a soft smile as she looked up to the older woman, before shaking her head slightly.

"It looks beautiful!" Rin smiled, with Obito nodding in agreement.

Kakashi didn't trust her.

"She's not going to be working with us is she?" Kakashi scowled. "We have enough baggage on this team."

"Hey!" Rin and Obito said.

The girl frowned, hands clenching.

Kakashi shrugged, looking over to Minato-sensei. "We can't have another girl holding us back, Minato-sensei, we already have tw-" Kakashi didn't see the bottle of antiseptics blind side him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The girl was trying to climb out of bed, but Kushina held her down. "Baggage?! _Baggage!_ How dare you say that about your team!"

As Kakashi's vision came back, he scowled at the girl, whose face was as red as her hair.

Obito laughed, "I love this girl."

She huffed, slumping back in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi scowled at the sight of red hair and green eyes standing next to Sensei, walking towards the training ground.

"Sakura-san!" Rin called from a few feet from him joyfully.

"She shouldn't be here." Kakashi scowled. Rin rolled her eyes before bounding towards the two. Kakashi watched with narrowed eyes.

She was older than he thought she was when he last saw her in the hospital. She had to be at least fifteen or sixteen. She was a head taller than Rin, (meaning a head a couple inches taller than him). Her red hair sat her jaw line, sitting a little fuller than Kushina's, layering and curling around her face. What stuck out the most with him were her green eyes. They stood out so brightly against her almost blood red hair. They were bright and loving as she smiled at Rin, who was pulling her towards the training ground. She was wearing a black spandex shorts with a tight, black long sleeve shirt that was covered by a Shinobi green vest (_must be Minato-sensei's_).

Kakashi's frown deepened as they approached. He refused to look at the two girls, "Obito is late." He stated.

"I'm sure he's helping a nice old lady with her groceries." Minato smiled, ruffling Kakashi hair as he walked farther into the training grounds.

"That's no excuse Sensei and you know it!" Kakashi said trailing after him, cutting in front of the two girls.

"That's Kakashi." He heard Rin whisper to 'Sakura.'

"And don't take his mood personally." Obito said, almost falling out of a tree. "He's like that all the time."

"Kakashi?" she said almost strangled. Kakashi looked back at her. He stopped at the look she gave him; she was looking at him like he had two heads. He turned back to Minato-sensei, who was looking at him with a knowing look.

"Sakura will be joining us for a while."

"_Why._"

Minato's smile faded, "There is talk of war, and we have to be careful about who we bring into our village."

"Then kick her out." Kakashi said.

Minato smiled, "I trust her." He walked past Kakashi again, ruffling his hair again. "I have been assigned to watching over her, but she'll just sit and wat-" Minato looked at the girl with the same look she gave him moments before, before turning back to Kakashi. "Why don't you two spar?"

"Minato-sama, I don't know if that is-"

"Nonsense!" Minato looked between her and him, "Kakashi wants to become a Jounin and he still had more to learn. That way I can work with Obito and Rin."

"How would sparring _her_ help me?" Kakashi scoffed, "I need you to help."

Sakura scowled, "What is that suppose to mean?" her hands had fingerless gloves that she clenched and unclenched before cracking her knuckles.

"I need a real challenge." They stared at each other before she stalked over, grabbing him by the arm.

"I'll give you a challenge you little shit." She said through gritted teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

He rolled his eyes as she dragged him to the other side of the training ground. She released him with a little shove, moving a few feet away from him, getting low in a fighting stance: one fist in front of her, the other and her stomach. A cocky smirk crossed her lips.

"Come on Kakashi, afraid to lose to a girl?"

He heard Obito cackling in the background. He pulled a kunai out of its holder, holding it firmly in his hands. "Are you not going to arm yourself?"

She waved him off, "I'll be fine."

He shrugged before charging in. She lowered her stance as he got closer, the smirk falling into a stern frown. She blocked his first two kicks to her mid section before jumping away from his sweep kick. She dodged his kunai, as he hurled it in her direction, followed closely by a few exploding tags. She jumped back, landing on a tree sideways before running up the trunk, spinning around him, throwing kunai' mid air as he blocked. She charged him, throwing kicks and punches that he easily blocked. _This is too easy_. He thought smugly as he easily learned her pattern, and countered almost all her moves.

He was almost surprised as she changed pace slightly, picking up the pace as she landed a hard round kick to his shoulder. Before he could recover she grabbed his arm and threw him across the field like a rag doll. He made a few quick signs, disappearing in a cloud of smoke as he did a substitution justu, landing in a nearby tree. She dropped low, not moving, no doubt trying to sense where he was. He jumped pulling explosive tags out his pouch throwing them around her. She jumped, trying to avoid them, but getting caught by one, which threw _her_ across the training field. Feeling like he had the upper hand he grinned, advancing, throwing quick kicks and punches where she only blocked about eight-five percent of them, only getting a few of her own in.

He grinned as he jumped away, making hand signals, hearing the area around him fill with the noise of a thousand screaming birds. He felt the energy being zapped from him as he ran towards her. _This is over_. "Chidori!"

Before he could land it he felt a _strong_ arm grab his upper forearm, twirling him around, making him land flat on his face, the chidori fading literally behind him.

Cheers erupted from the sidelines as she quickly released him. He looked up to see her green eyes bright and wet. Her hands were shaking before she turned quickly, leaving Kakashi bewildered, as she disappeared into the trees.

"Dude, you just got your ass kicked by a girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi didn't see the strange girl again for a few weeks. Not like he was looking for her or anything. Rin asked about her, and would leave training early to go see her, but Kakashi didn't care.

Except she defeated his Chidori so _easily_. On her first try.

He knew it wasn't perfect. It needed a lot of fine tuning, but it was suppose to be almost unstoppable. Like Sensei's Rasengan. It shouldn't be something this _girl_ could easily defeat. He spent most of the next few weeks after missions and practices working on making his Chidori perfect.

Kakashi had almost forgotten about her until he heard _him_. Kakashi, who had been leisurely walking down the street, quickly took to the nearest tree, masking his chakra as he watched Gai, Genma, Ebisu and _her_ walking down the road together. Gai boasting about how he was going to run five hundred laps around the village, Genma and Ebisu ignoring him and that girl _giggling_. Kakashi almost fell out of his tree. _She thought he was amusing_. And Gai was just eating it up.

"Who wants to race!? I can't seem to find my rival anywhere!" Kakashi double checked his chakra masking as he watched. He scowled as it looked like Sakura's green eyes peered into the tree that he was in.

"I'll go. Though I'll probably lose…" she grinned at the green clad man.

Gai grinned, "You will never lose to yourself as long as you put forth your whole soul, Sakura-san!"

Genma sighed, "I don't know where he gets this shit."

"Come, Sakura-san!" Gai ignored his teammate. "Show me your Youthful-ness!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Sakura mimicked him, but didn't sound nearly as enthused. "Go!...Youth…" Before she could finish, Gai had taken down the street.

"You shouldn't encourage him, Sakura-san." Ebisu sighed as he and Genma went to walk in another direction.

Sakura shrugged, "He reminds me of someone in my own village."

Kakashi felt his legs go numb. _Someone remind her of Gai? The world is doomed._ She took a deep sigh and went racing behind Gai, a determined frown set on her face.

"That girl is fucking nuts." Genma said once she was out of earshot. Ebisu shrugged as they went in the direction of the training grounds.

Kakashi frowned, but agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

She was at the training grounds next time he showed up. He was there early, to work on his chidori when he saw her through the trees. Or in a tree. Upside down

He walked up to her staring at her. She wore her black pants and a red tank top. Her arms were scrawny with little definition. Her face was red and she was sweating but he didn't know if it was from training or hanging upside down. Her feet were jammed between two branches, keeping her from falling. "You should be able to stand upside down without doing that." He said, pointing to her feet. "Or can you not even do that."

She ignored him, struggling to touch her toes, coming down hard, almost slamming her head back on the tree she bit her lip, reaching up to touch her toes again. "Why the hell are you doing that? You obviously need to do something else that you can do." She ignored him and continued.

After about ten more, Kakashi opened his mouth to say something else but she let out a strangled noise. "Kakashi," she seethed, "Shut up and go away."

He pouted, "I'm just giving you some help. You obviously need it." Her hands, which dangled above her head cureld in a fist before she brought them to her chest and lifted herself up, moving them up to touch her toes. She then _flicked _the branch, shattering it and falling, landing on both feet. She leaned up against the tree, breathing heavily, eyes closed.

Kakashi took a step away. "How did you do that?"

Sakura opened on of her eyes and laughed, "A secret." She heaved ungracefully. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to train."

She raised her hands wide, "Don't let me stop you." She stood straight and turned to the tree, taking a large step back before kicking the tree as fast as she could, counting softly to herself. He went to the other side of the clearing and started stretching. He watched her kick the tree fifty times with one leg before switching legs and doing fifty more kicks. She then switched kicks and repeated the processes.

Kakashi frowned, "Training like Gai is never recommended." He called. She grunted loudly, otherwise ignoring him.

He scowled. "Fine, kill yourself. I don't-" She was infront of him in seconds.

"Listen, _Kakashi_. " she said, towering over him. If he was anyone else, he was sure he would have been scared. "I really appreciate your commentary, but it's not necessary." She seethed, her hands clenching and unclenching. "I know for a _fact_ this training works very well for what I need to do. So unless you want to help with your fist, and not your mouth, then I would advise you to keep your comments to yourself."

He swallowed hard but didn't back down. "Or what."

She held out her pointer finger. "I'll break you." She flicked his forehead protecter, the ping resonated through his bones.

He rolled his eyes, but took a step back. "Women." He huffed, stalking farther towards the back of the training grounds, starting to go through his morning exercises.

"And don't you forget it!" Sakura called as she made her way back to her tree, and resumed her kicks.

III

AN: So...I have to stop the procrastination my school work...so updates will be out slower...but still coming! And I need to stop writing ahead of myself. I have like up to chapter 10 written (needs to be revised) and then...like what will probably be chapter 25-30 (it seems like a lot but the chapters are small...I forgot why I did that now...) and then the end is done except the 'end-end.'

I am a terrible resolver of conflicts. Which probably makes me a bad writer, but it's all good...I suppose...I will give every a heads up too, while it's on my mind: Kakashi Gaiden will not be included. I'm going to assume that you already know what happens and how he gets his eye (and since this is a fic based on building a relationship with Sakura, blah blah blah, it will not be included). I WILL include the slightly altered canonish death of Rin.

And, for those that know how Rin dies, did anyone else sadistically laugh at the irony of it? Even now I find myself laughing at the sheer ridiculous of it. And if you haven't read it, the naruto wiki has a great summary of it, I'm sure.

Anyways, I have class to get to. Time to learn useless excel functions (as I berate myself for the long AN and the over use of parenthesis)

~GF


	9. Chapter 9

The next time he saw her was four days later as Team Minato went out on a mission. "Sakura-san!" Rin exclaimed, waving and calling out to her. She had her face buried in a book, her red hair almost falling in her face. She was wearing long black tight pants and a matching long sleeve shirt. She had a jounin vest on and black and white knee high armor boots. Her pack on her back was bulging.

Kakashi got the impression she was going out on an ANBU mission. She turned, closing her book with a snap and placing it in a kunai pouch on her leg. Kakashi scowled, _that is no place for a book._ She waved to Rin and Obito, giving a small bow to Minato-sensei and ignoring Kakashi; which was just fine with him.

"I hear you've been training with Gai." Obito said loudly, his hands behind his head.

Sakura smiled, "I need a little motivation to push myself as far as I can. When I was _really_ training, my Shishou was always there to train with me. And when my team…reformed…" she said that cautiously, eyes seeming looking over to him. "I had my teammates to train with. But here…"

"Not everyone can be as self motivated as Gai-kun." Minato smiled. Sakura grinned, "No. I've only met one other person who is, and I wish I could have half of the drive."

"You're already so strong, Sakura-san!" Rin said with awe.

Sakura shook her head, smiling sadly. "I need to get stronger. I have a mission and the only way I can complete it is if I become stronger than him."

"Who? Gai?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, "That won't be that difficult."

Sakura finally looked at Kakashi. She shook her head, "It's my enemy."

"You seemed to have taken that other guy out pretty well, with the Kunai to the head and all."

"Kakashi!" Rin snapped. Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura's jaw set. "My opponent is much stronger than that Gai. He was only the beginning."

"What type of headband was that, anyways?" Kakashi demanded. "That was no village I'd ever heard of.

"That's none of your concern." Sakura said hotly. Kakashi frowned. He was not use to be treated like a chuunin. Most older ninja treated him with the respect he deserved. The respect of a jounin. But she talked to him like he was just a…a chuunin or something.

Though he was one, but that was only a technicality. He scowled, "How did you beat my chidori?" he demanded.

Sakura stopped for a moment before looking down at him, smiling evilly before ruffling his hair. "I am awesome of course."

Kakashi scowled. "No, you're not." He stated.

Sakura ignored him, looking to Sensei. "I'll be back in a week, two tops."

Minato-sensei nodded, Rin hugged her, "Be safe!" Obito nodded, and Kakashi just stared. He watched as the short haired Uzumaki jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"I don't like her." Kakashi said as he trudged down the path.

"That's harsh, Kakashi." Rin said, put off. "You haven't even talked to her."

"I don't need to talk to her. Why is she doing ANBU work for this village! She's been here what? Three weeks. And!" he pointed accusingly at his Sensei, "You're supposed to be watching her aren't you?"

Minato-sensei frowned, "There are just things you don't understand." Kakashi felt his face heat up under his mask.

"I don't understand why you are so trusting of her Sensei." He mumbled. "She's an outsider." Minato didn't speak, but his eyes were knowing.

"If you trust me Kakashi, trust her." Kakashi sulked, but didn't say anything. He would follow Minato-sensei to the ends of the earth, but he couldn't believe this girl was safe.

He wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Before too long, Kakashi was seeing her everywhere. She had started coming back to practices with Team Minato, standing, talking with Rin for hours while he had to train with Obito. He kept trying to convince himself that training with Obito would be good for both of them. Obito would become useful, and Kakashi would learn to fight those at a much weaker skill level as him. But after three months he just wanted to kill him. Or her. She didn't come every day, she assumed the other days she was training with Gai and his team. Or, durations where she was gone for weeks, she was on some mission. Minato-sensei never told them where she was, and on the days they had dinner at his sensei's house, (which for Kakashi, was quite often) he never saw her, though she was supposedly living there.

He would see her sometimes, from his perch in a tree, trudging towards his teacher's house dirty, smelling of sweat and failure (it was a similar scent to Obito). Kakashi would watch her intently. The sound of war was growing louder every day and he couldn't help but be wary of her. She had shown up so _conveniently_, and started training with Konoha ninja, but seemed never to be around.

He knew she had to be an enemy. She stopped under the tree he was currently in and leaned heavily against it. She frowned as her eyes unfocused and a deep frown set on her face. Kakashi watched almost fascinated by her. Her hair wasn't as thick as Kushina's looked. It looked smooth and silky. Her shoulders where straight, strong and powerfully built. Her chest (which Kakashi's thirteen year old mind could not help but look at) was small compared many other girls her age, as it heaved in and out.

"Kakashi." She said warily. "I know you're up there." He didn't say anything, just watching her. "I know you don't trust me. And I can understand why." She said softly. "But I'm not going to harm anyone from this village. I will protect them." The last phrase confused Kakashi.

"Protect them from who?"

He could see Sakura's eyes gloss over, but she smiled. "From them." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" she shrugged, making him frown. "You shouldn't keep this from the village. If we're going to be attacked, then you should-"

Sakura laughed softly. "You don't understand. But…I can't expect you to." She looked up at him and smiled. "I will protect you with my life. All of you." She held her hand out wide before pushing herself off the tree. "See ya." She hobbled off.

Kakashi frowned, "What the hell does that mean? I don't need your protection!" Sakura shrugged.

The next time Kakashi saw her was a month later. Team Minato was coming back from a mission. She was half a mile from the gate, blood dripping down her arms. Rin ran past them, as she fell to the ground. Minato appearing next to her as Konoha ninja appeared out of the woods.

The war had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

So it wasn't the beginning of the war, but it started a few months later. Minato-sensei wouldn't speak of why Sakura had come back to the village on the brink of death and frankly, Kakashi didn't care. She wasn't a Leaf Ninja, despite the fact she wore a headband. She was a spy and he was going to prove it.

But despite all the times he followed her, he never noticed anything about her. She trained all day by herself or with Gai or his team (unless she was out on a mission with them or on a solo mission) or she was reading. Her taste in reading was left to be imagined. She read about some difficult seals or ways to freeze time or something. She was terribly perspective and seemed to know when he was near, so he was never able to get to close to her.

Unless she was sparring with Team Minato. When she wasn't helping Rin, Kakashi would spar her. He wanted to go all out, but she wouldn't let him. She wanted to work on Tai jutsu training, which was good for her because she sucked so badly at it, but he needed a challenge. He was going to become a Jounin soon and he wanted to provoke her into using that flicking tree thing. So he could use his Chidori. But whenever he tried something, she easily countered it. She was terrible at a lot of things, but even Kakashi had to admit that she was a strong and formidable ninja.

The night before they left for war, Kushina made a dinner for Team Minato, where Sakura also attended.

"Kakashi…she lives here." Rin chided him as he glared at her.

"Yeah Kakashi, they aren't going to tell her to leave because you are going to be a little bitch about it."

Kakashi punched Obito in the gut.

"Kakashi!" Rin helped a doubled over Obito stand straight.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he walked over to his Sensei. Sensei was staring out the window as the two Uzumaki girls giggled in the kitchen. When Kakashi made his way over, Minato smiled.

"I have a surprise for you, Kakashi-kun." he held out a letter to Kakashi, who took it with a small nod.

"What is it?" he turned it over before looking back up to his sensei, who was smiling at him. Kakashi shrugged, ripping off the official seal, eyes roaming over the contents. He hands went numb. He looked up to his Sensei whose smile got wider. He felt his face light up as his heart rate accelerated. Warmth spread through his chest. _I did it._

_I became a Jounin_.

"Congratulations, Kakashi-kun." Minato said. "You deserve it."

"What's going on!?" Obito ripped the letter out of Kakashi's hand. "You made Jounin!" he felt Rin wrap him in a hug as Obito complained behind him. He mind was still on his sensei's praise.

_He finally deserved it._

He felt his face heat up.

Sakura and Kushina came out of the kitchen, Kushina holding a cake and Sakura holding a stack of plates. "Congratulations Kakashi-kun!" they both cheered. The cake said 'Congratulations Kakashi on Jounin!' "Sorry this is all we can do for now! We'll have a real celebration with everyone once everyone comes home safely." Kushina looked over to Minato and glared at him for a moment before taking the cake to sit it on the table. Sakura followed her and put her plates down before returning to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

The dinner was festive and delicious. He didn't even hate Sakura or Obito during the whole time.

When the guest went to leave, Sakura went from smiling to almost crying. But it seemed like Kakashi was the only one that noticed.

"Congratulations, Kakashi." She whispered as she pulled him into a tight hug, "And be careful on your mission. Use your best judgment." She whispered in his ear before letting him go. She hugged Rin with a big, fake smile before pausing at Obito. Her eyes got glossy before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Good bye, Obito." She whispered, almost choking.

Obito laughed and returned the hug.

The boys and Rin left, walking Rin home before walking towards their respective homes. "Kakashi…" Obito said as they stopped at the point where their paths split. "You don't-you don't think Sakura-chan…has the hots for me?"

Kakashi stared blankly at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean," Obito grinned, a hand scratching the back of his head. "She was almost tearing up in there when we were saying goodbye." He looked concerned. "You don't think she likes me do you? Cause…I don't want to break her heart. She's cute and all, but-"

"Go home, Obito." Kakashi turned and headed home, "I'm not having this conversation anymore."

As he felt Obito's Chakra eventually leave, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why she was so upset by saying good bye to Obito. _Obito_ _of_ _all_ _people._

But after he was carried into the village by Minato-sensei after the bridge incident, Kakashi understood.

Because Obito was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

He woke up groggily in the hospital as the door bang open. He opened his one un-bandaged eye, to see a red haired, green eyed monster come storming in. A small weight he didn't realize was on his chest, slowly lifted. _She's safe_.

"Sakura-san, he's okay." Rin's trembling voice came through the door. "He's just tired." Green eyes came into view and looked into his one.

"Kakashi." She snapped her finger in front of his eye, making him blink-or wink wearily.

He smiled weakly. "I'm here."

Without acknowledging him, she reached over to the bedside table, revealing a pair of scissors. "These bandages are much too tight, Rin. The wound has to breathe so it heals properly." Her voice held a tone of confidence and control that he'd never heard from her before. He felt air come rushing towards his face, making his face feel funny where the scar was scabbing over. She ripped the bandages off his face, pulling at his eye lid, studying his new eye. He felt warmth spread across his face, making him audibly sigh, a smile spreading across his covered face. He didn't realize the pain until it was slowly numbed away.

"God, Rin. This is-this is impressive." She sounded very surprise. "You did this in the field?"

"I haven't been able to see him since we got back." Rin sounded worried, but pleased.

"This is phenomenal work."

"Thank-you, Sakura-san."

"I'm only going to do one thing." Her eyes were on his for a moment before looking back to who he supposed was Rin, "With the Sharingan, it has an extra receptor, you need to split up some of the receptors to fix it into the eye properly or…" she looked back to him, "This is going to hurt."

"I can handle it." He said, still feeling fuzzy.

"Or you make a new one."

Searing pain ripped through his eye, but he gritted his teeth and the sheets before the pain stopped as quickly as it came. When his eyesight came back he realized he could see clearly through both eyes. Sakura smiled down at him, placing both hands on the side of his face, making all the pain in his body disappear. He felt a lazy smile grace his lips as his whole body relaxed. "This will prevent pain and needless chakra usage when you use or when it's dormant."

"I'm not going to use it." He said. A new pain that neither medic could fix set into his bones.

She patted his cheek. "I'm sure."

His eyes closed as she turned back to Rin. Her words seemed distant as he faded back into unconsciousness. "Fantastic job, Rin."

III

AN: I'm back. And have a lot to update! :D :D :D :D :D :D


	13. Chapter 13

He left the hospital a few days later. Minato was there to walk him to his apartment, a hand firmly on his shoulder, helping him stay grounded. Rin and Sakura were standing at the entrance to the hospital, both smiling. Rin's bright and joyful, but somehow slightly empty, while Sakura's seemed…knowing…

As they approached, Sakura pulled out a small package from behind her back. "I know it's really late, but congrats again on getting your Jounin Rank." Kakashi nodded, taking the package. Without opening it he knew it was a book.

"Thank you."

With a small nod, the boys turned to leave. Kakashi turned quickly. "When did you learn medical jutsu?"

Sakura smiled warmly, "I learned it as a genin."

Rin giggled a little too forcefully. "What do you think we talked about all the time?" Kakashi watched as Sakura put a warm hand on Rin's shoulders. They were becoming close.

Kakashi didn't like it.

Kakashi shrugged, letting Minato lead him out of the hospital.

They didn't speak until they were almost at Kakashi's apartment. "That was an odd thing to say to her, Kakashi."

He frowned, "I felt like we should have known."

Minato's hand on his shoulder tightened, "She was with her own team and then with Tsunade, healing the mortally wounded." Kakashi looked up to his teacher, who was looking straight ahead. "Apparently, she took over as head medic after Tsunade found out that her younger brother had been killed…" Minato-sensei looked down at Kakashi, smiling sadly, "We have all lost something dear to us."

"It is war." Kakashi shrugged.

Minato patted his shoulder. He led him up to his apartment, leaving him at the door. "We start training again the start of next week." Kakashi nodded as he opened the door.

"Bye Sensei."

"Take care, Kakashi-kun." Minato-sensei's voice was softer than Kakashi had heard it before.

Kakashi looked around his apartment, frowning. It was too big and empty. No one had lived with him since his father died, but it seemed…too much. His hand hovered over the light switch before retracting. He liked the darkness. He closed his eyes, making the familiar trek to his bedroom, tossing the wrapped book on the bedside table and laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He swallowed thickly, biting his lip as he felt his chest tighten. He controlled his breathing and stared at the blackness around him.

After what seemed like hours he sat up, leaning against the headboard. He slowly pulled at the bandages around his head, letting them fall loose on the bed. He looked around the room, gasping lightly at what he saw. One eye saw complete darkness, but the other, through his-through Obito's Sharingan; he saw every inch of his room as if the lights were on. His room was as tidy as the rest of his house. The dresser more cluttered with an assortment of kunai and shuriken. His eye roamed the room, landing on the bedside table. Besides the gift, a clock and the picture of Team Minato sat on the table. He felt the tightness return to his chest before snatching up the forgotten book. Ripping off the wrapping, he scowled darkly at it.

"What the hell?"

It was small orange covered book that had a big circle with a line through it with a title in large print screaming _Icha Icha_. Kakashi stared dumbfounded. Why the fuck would she get him this?! When did he ever, _ever _in the months of knowing this strange girl _ever_ seem even mildly interested in…in porn! He was about to throw it across the room when he spied a piece of paper sticking out of the front cover. He thought twice before plucking it out of the book.

_I figured you would want something to take your mind off things. To take you somewhere else._

_Congratulations,_

_Sakura_

He stared even harder.

"Why the hell would she think I would like this?" he mumbled before he flipped the book open, reading the summary. He frowned. He went to put the book down when he saw the picture again, his Sharingan staring at Obito. He took a shaky breath before putting the picture face down, leaning against the headboard, flipping open the book and started to read.


	14. Chapter 14

He finished it within the two days. The first night he sat there reading the first page, and the next he minute it was ten a.m. He put the book down but his heart pounded, cursing his body to sleep. It would be there in the morning-afternoon-whatever...

But was she going to be saved in time? Would she live long enough to tell him she loved him? Kakashi scowled at the damn book, pulling the covers over his eyes as he willed himself to calm down. _Why in the fuck would she give me that book_?! _Do I look like someone who would read-this!_ A small part of Kakashi's mind said yes, yes he was this kind of man, but Kakashi ignored it, willing himself to fall asleep.

It came two hours later.

III

When Kakashi rose from a fitful sleep, he rolled over and grabbed the book and read until his stomach demanded food.

He flipped over the last fifty pages, scowling before lifting himself out of the bed, scratching his head before heading out of his room. He frowned as he passed by a window, noticing it was dark already. He yawned, closing his Sharingan, emitting a sigh of relief. He promised himself he wouldn't use it, but here he was, abusing it to read…_that_. He looked back at his room in disgust.

A loud banging came from his front door.

Kakashi scowled, stalking over to the door, peaking out the peak hole. Rin and Sakura stood in his doorway, holding take-out. Kakashi was about it ignore them when Sakura called out. "I know you're in there! I can sense you! Open the fucking door!" Kakashi was about to ignore them when Sakura called out again. "If you don't open this door, _I will_." She pounded on the door, making the hinges rattle. Kakashi stopped and looked back at the door.

"Please Kakashi-kun." Rin's small voice called. He stood there for a moment before sighing, turning back and opening the door. Before the door could fully open, Sakura barged in with Rin behind her smiling widely. "We brought you food." Rin walked up to him and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? You haven't been out of the house in three days."

Kakashi stumbled back. "Three days? No, I came back last night!" Rin shook her head.

"Three days." Sakura said from the small table as she pulled out different size boxes of rice and other assorted food. "What have you been doing?" There was a glint in Sakura's eyes. "Reading?"

Kakashi huffed, "I was sleeping."

Rin put her hands on Kakashi's chest, her chakra glowing as it entered his body. "Are you still hurt? Because if you are-" He pulled Rin's hands away from him, smiling.

"Thank you Rin, but I'm okay." Rin smiled brightly at him.

Sakura gaped at him. "I think that was the nicest thing I've ever heard you say.

He glowered at her. "Why are you here?"

"Ah! That's the Kakashi we all love. A little bastard…" she mumbled as she finished laying out the food. "Rin, could you turn on the light please?" Kakashi squinted as light filled the apartment. He looked down at the food and his stomach growled loudly. "Now! Tell us all about your three days inside, we're _dying_ to hear how it goes."

"Did you read Sakura-san's book?!" Rin asked sweetly. He felt his face burn as he looked between the two women, one with a look of innocence and the other like she was about to drown some puppies.

"No." he said before opening one of the boxes. "How has your days been, Rin?" he asked lightly, jamming food in his mouth.

Rin prattled on about her days at the hospital while Sakura looked at him with a knowing look. He was going to go out training first thing tomorrow and work on the perfect strategy for killing her.

But he was going to finish his book first.


	15. Chapter 15

He woke early the next morning to make it to the training grounds early. He wanted to work on the Chidori before everyone else showed up. As he slipped on his shoes, he wondered if Sakura would show up. He walked with his hands in his pockets as he made his way to Training Grounds 3. He felt off, but couldn't place why.

It wasn't until he walked past the entrance to the memorial stone did he realized why he felt off.

Of course, Obito was dead.

His stomach dropped as he took tentative steps towards the gated entrance. The smell of freshly laid flowers invaded his senses as he numbly walked towards the stone. He hadn't come and paid his respects to Obito yet.

Shame filled him as he stared at the cold stone. _I'm sorry Obito. After everything you did for me…_he smiled sadly "Sakura got me this book for my Jounin present…" he whispered at the stone, almost feeling his friend's presence. "You would like it. I'll come and read it to you one day. Soon." He stared at the stone, images of what happened flashing through his eyes. He didn't know how long he stood there, or how long he ignored her.

"Yes, Sakura?" he called lazily, looking over his shoulder at her. She was wearing her usual black pants and black tank top with her green vest. Her gave a small smile and took a few steps closer to him. She had white lilies in her hands.

Her eyes were red and puffy-She had been crying. "I just came to pay my respects…" she murmured, not looking at him. "I'll leave you to-"

"You're just now-"

"Every day." Her voice was almost inaudible as she gently laid the flowers on the stone. "I wish there was something I could have done." Her voice was full of an emotion he couldn't place. He just looked at her as she wiped her tears.

"Did you like him?"

She let out a small laugh, "No. It's nothing like that. I just wish I could have prevented it."

Kakashi nodded, looking back down at the flowers. "There was nothing you could have done, Sakura…" he said softly. He took a deep, shaky breath. "I was-team captain." His voice was shakier than he meant it to be. "I should have protected them. I should have listened to my friends. If I had-" he stopped when she embraced him.

"Kakashi, _please_, this is not your fault. It was war." She was crying against him. "Please don't hold this on your shoulders." She was begging him, clutching him tightly.

He was unsure of her motives, but he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the pressure behind his eyes build. "But it should have been-"

"No!" she choked. "It's not your fault Kakashi! It's not your fault!" she sobbed, hunched over his smaller form, body shaking. He felt a small warmth spread through his body as Sakura held him. He didn't want the blame to go away. He deserved this. He should have done what was right for the team, not for himself.

"This will not happen again." He felt his tears roll down his face. "I will protect my team, my friends, with my life, Sakura." He clutched her tightly as they both cried in front of the stone.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura started coming to training sessions more. He watched her train with Rin as he and Minato sparred. He didn't want to be the person to tell her to go away-that her presence was hurting the team, not filling the hole.

He wanted to believe like the rest of them.

III

"Kakashi." Sakura spoke softly to him as he was leaving the training grounds.

"Hmm?" he paused, letting her come to walk beside him.

"Let me walk you home. I want to do a small check up on you." _I want to make sure your eye's okay_ was screamed in the silence. He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, taking her the route to his home.

"So, how are things?" _How are you coping?_

He shrugged.

"Alright." She said cheerily. _I see you're not taking it well_.

"How are your training sessions with Gai?" he wasn't sure why his voice held the small bit of malice in it, but it did.

Sakura snorted, "They are fine. I'm not use to this… 'Spring time of Youth' business, but it seems alright…" she walked a little closer, "Afterwards, we go out. A lot of us do, you know. You're whole rookie group."

"You're not a part of the rookie group." Kakashi said nonchalantly, with a little spite. He looked over to her, her eyes looking at the ground.

"You're right, I'm not, but they have taken a liking to-"

"You can't take his place." Kakashi stopped, cursing his emotions as he felt his eye water. "They might like you but I-" He couldn't say it. He needed to say it; she wasn't a part of his team, no matter how much she trained. She couldn't fix them, no matter how many times she smiled at Rin, encouraging her on. Making her _forget_. He wanted to hate her for trying to take his place! Obito's place cannot be-

He felt two hands on either side of his face. He opened his eye, not realizing he had closed them. Bright green eyes stared into his. They were firm and confident. "I'm not trying to take Obito's place." She said softly. "I could _never_ take his place, Kakashi. Not on your team," she poked him on the heart. "Never there." She replaced her hand on his face. "Kakashi." She said firmly. "His death was. not. your. fault." He felt his chest burn as he tried to wriggle out of her clutches. "No! Listen to me!" he clenched his eye, going into the darkness. "Kakashi! Look at me!" she squeezed his face. "Open your eyes and look at me." He peaked an eye open, a tear rolling down his cheek, wetting her thumbs. She smiled softly, "Kakashi, it is not your fault. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it. Or kill yourself." She released him, taking the lead. "I know you haven't been eating." Kakashi didn't say anything, but felt guilt sit at the bottom of his stomach. "If you want to be strong to protect her, you have to eat." His stomach rumbled in agreement, but he ignored it. She led him up the stairs to his own apartment, opening the door, ushering him in.

She flicked the lights on, snapping the switch in the process. She closed the door behind him, ushering him into the bed room, turning on the light and breaking the switch in the same fashion. "Sit on the bed and let me take a look."

He sat, pulling off his hiate and setting it on the bed next to him.

She kneeled on the floor before putting a glowing hand to his chest. He smiled stupidly at the warmth. "You've changed, Kakashi." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and glanced over to the bedside table, grinning. "Reading?"

"It takes me away." He said honestly. He felt like he was transported to another place, nevermind the dirty parts.

Sakura laughed, "I figured it was something…different you might like." He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not, so he just shrugged.

The warmth of her Chakra left him as she stood up. She put her hands on her hips staring at him hard. "You need to take better care of yourself. _Eat._ Or else." He nodded before she nodded, leaving the room.

Kakashi fell back on the bed, his mind swirling slowly like his eye. He blinked. _She didn't even look at my eye_. Kakashi sat up, watching her back turn the corner to the door. With a small slam he knew she was gone. He sighed deeply before looking back at his book before reaching over, and flipping to middle and reading with the lights on.

III

The next morning Kakashi woke to banging pots and pans, and a small squeak coming from the kitchen.

Jumping out of bed, Kakashi slid into the kitchen to see a red faced Rin battling eggs in a frying pan. She looked over and smiled widely, "Breakfast is almost ready!"

He didn't see Sakura again for two months.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah! My Eternal Rival!" Kakashi froze as he walked, hands in his pockets as he and Rin walked towards the training grounds. Kakashi looked over to Gai who ran up to him, on his hands before jumping up to his feet and giving him a thumbs up. "I challenge you-"

"Hey! We're-we're in the middle of-of something!" Kakashi, Rin and Gai looked behind them to see a struggling Uzumaki stumbling on their hands. The only reason they knew it was an Uzumaki was the mass of red covering the face and trailing behind. Kurenai and Asuma were walking leisurely behind her.

"I don't know, Sakura-san." Asuma smiled, "I don't know how much more you can take."

"We have forty-seven more laps!" she heaved, standing on her hands, her elbows trembling, her ass in Kakashi's face, which Kakashi couldn't help but stare at.

He looked to Kurenai who smiled at him knowing. Rin jabbed him in the ribs.

"It is not every day that the gods align such a wonderful fate of me laying eyes on my rival!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura huffed, falling to the ground, her foot smacking Kakashi in the face. Asuma laughed, "You live in the same damn village!"

"There aren't many people who would put up with Gai the way you do." Asuma said, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Rin asked, bending down to help Sakura to her feet. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Gai has the best training regiment in the village." Sakura huffed, which made everyone but Gai raise a brow at her. Gai threw her a thumbs up. She shrugged, "I know what I'm talking about."

Kakashi rolled his eyes before moving back to Gai. "What's the challenge?"

"What about our training!"

III

Kakashi didn't feel so good about this challenge.

They sat in Ichiraku ramen, ten bowls on either side of them. Rin sat on his left, Sakura on Gai's right. "The first one to finish their bowls wins." Gai grinned, "It will be me! My training has prepared me."

Kakashi and Rin looked to Sakura, who threw up her hands, "I don't know what weird training he does out of the training grounds!" Kakashi looked down to his food, taking a deep breath, pulling down his mask. He heard Sakura gasp.

He looked over to her, her green eyes as wide as saucers. "What? You didn't think I'd keep it on? How would I eat?" Sakura's mouth open and closed like a fish before she sighed, putting her head in her hands, shaking it.

Kakashi looked to Rin who cleared her throat. "You ready? Go!"

III

Kakashi made it to his apartment before he could no longer help himself.

He doubled over, retching his mask down and spewed the ramen all over the grass next to the stairs.

His face contorted, but he smiled. He'd won. He continued to puke, trying not to watch the noodles in the puddle.

"Was it worth it?" Rin said, patting his back lightly. He nodded his head. "Yes."

She laughed, looping her arms around his chest. "Let's get you upstairs before you're neighbors see you."

He let her lead him up the stairs and into his apartment. "I feel fine."

"Liar."

He grunted. She drug him into his bed room and tossed him onto the bed, sighing loudly, "You're heavy." She smiled.

He heaved himself onto the bed and curled into his stomach. "I'm fine." He said.

"I know." She said. She was silent for a moment. Kakashi thought she had left the room and turned, and scrambled up.

"What are you doing?!" he got tangled in his sheets and ended up falling off the bed.

"Where did you get this?" she gasped, her nose buried in his orange book.

"No where!" he jumped to his feet and grabbed the book out of her hands.

She smiled evilly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Out." He said pathetically. "Out of my house." He gripped the book tightly behind his back as Rin took a bold step towards him.

"I never thought of you as a closest pervert, Kakashi." She whispered, face bright with excitement.

He stood to his full height, looking as intimidating as he could. "Get out!" he reached out to grab it but she jumped back, holding it far behind her.

"Only if you tell me where you got it!"

He bit his lip, holding back a snarl. He glared, making her smile slip of her face.

She huffed, "Fine." She tossed it to him, where he caught it easily. She crossed her arms, watching him carefully readjust the jacket. "I never would have thought you would like those things."

"I don't 'like those things.'" A small blush crept on his face. "I like _this_ one."

Rin rolled her eyes before she smirked mischievously. "And I'm going to tell everyone."

His heart dropped. "What-no! Rin!" he tried to grab her but she moved swiftly, dashing for his front door.

He tripped over his couch, scowling as he watched her slam his door shut. "Well fuck." He murmured, crossing his hands over his chest. He eyed the orange book in his hand and he felt his cheeks warm slightly before he flipped it back open, picking up where he left off.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi was finally getting use to waking up to the smell of cooking and the sound of someone bustling in the kitchen. Kakashi wondered why he didn't wake up when she first entered his apartment. _She must be gtting stronger_. He ambled out of bed nad into the kitchen, sitting at the small table that was already covered with bowls, plates, cups and rice.

"I'm really getting the hang of this." She smiled, carrying eggs and soy sauce to the table.

"It's fine, thank you Rin." She smiled brightly at him.

"So…" Kakashi heard a slight uncertainty in her voice. "Some of us are going to train together and maybe do something-"

"Maybe next time." He smiled at her. She faltered slightly before taking small bites out of her food.

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Kakashi sighed loudly, taking the dishes into the kitchen and cleaning them. "What are your plans for the day?" Rin asked, coming up behind him.

He shrugged, "Training."

Rin didn't speak as she helped him clean the dishes. He wipped his hands on his pants and flashed her a smile before pulling up his mask, "Thank you for breakfast, Rin." He shoved his hands in his pants, heading to the bedroom to change and grab his pack. When he came out back out, Rin was gone.

He closed the door behind him, heading towards the training grounds.

III

He didn't mean to come, but, before he knew it, he was in front of the memorial stone, staring at Obito's name.

_I don't get it Obito._ He ran a hand through his hair. _Why is she doing all this. She knows I don't feel the same about her. She's yours and will always be…_His mind reeled back to the past few weeks. Despite Rin coming over to his home almost every day, cooking for him and doing the occasional cleaning, she seemed almost distant to him. Being close, yet so far. _The last thing I want to do is push her away. I will protect her._

Obito doesn't say anything or give him any advice. He doesn't expect him to.

Kakashi sighs, readjusting his pack before walking away.

III

He pauses right outside the training ground, masking his chakra as hears the sound of an explosion. Pulling out a kunai, Kakashi leaps into the trees. Jumping from tree to tree, Kakashi comes to the edge of the grounds and frowns.

Minato-sensei and Sakura were fighting. He almost couldn't keep up with his sensei's attacks, but Sakura was keeping her own. Her face was red and her eyes were bright, brows furrowed.

"I'm not blaming you Sakura-chan." Minato-sensei spoke softly, blocking a hard looking hit.

"You should!" she cried. "I could have-"

"I wouldn't have wanted you to." In a flash Minato was up close, his voice icy. He had an arm around her neck and slammed her into the ground. "Sakura-san, I knew the rules when I brought you to this village. I do not want to hear anything from you. You keep your memories and the memories of others to yourself." His voice was full of threat, a tone that he had never heard from his sensei.

"But Minato-sama-"

"You can't expect to beat him if you let your guard down like that." And like that, Sensei was back to how he usually was. He jumped back six feet and waited for Sakura to get back to her feet. "Now, again."

She advanced.


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi pressed his fisted hands to his sides in the safety of his pockets, eyes closed as he forced the sounds of laughter out of his mind.

It was _wrong_.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't bother to open his eyes. "Kakashi." His sensei's voice was calm, but held a certain tone that Kakashi couldn't ignore. He looked up to his teacher who's blue eyes were piercing. "It's okay." Kakashi nodded, but his eyes closed again. It wasn't okay.

_She _shouldn't be here. He heard Rin's giggle and anger filled him. Of anyone, Rin should not be giggling and acting like everything okay.

Because they weren't.

He looked behind at Rin and the young Uzumaki. Rin's smile dropped at she looked down at her feet, looking ashamed. Kakashi felt a stab of pain, but ignored it. _You should be ashamed. _He thought bitterly.

The Uzumaki looked to Sensei before taking a few quick strides to stand on the opposite side of Kakashi, sensei falling back.

"Listen, I know this is difficult. The first mission ithout a teammate-"

"We don't need you." He said bitterly. He eyed her and to his surprise she just smiled knowningly.

"I know _you_ don't. That you would rather it just be the three of you. I know that no one will fill Obito's place." She looked back at Rin, who was walking in a half hug with Minato-sensei. "But _Rin_ does." Kakashi's eyes widend. "Rin is strong in many ways, and she tries to not let her pain show to you." Sakura whispered.

Rin at his apartment, cooking for him flashed in his eyes. "You didn't have her coming over for me, did you?"

Sakura shrugged, "It was a little of both. You were always so distant with your team and as you get past this, you need each other."

"You speak from experience?"

"I do." He lifted an eye brow, but she just put a hand on his shoulder. "It will get better Kakashi. Just take things one day at a time." He nodded.

"Thanks." He said lamely. She smiled, putting him in an half hug.

"Who would have thought Hatake Kakashi would ever be able to say 'thanks!'"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly.

III

There was a small knock on his door, causing him to jerk up from his book.

_How many times have I read this?_ He thought as he shoved it under his pillow, pulling himself out of bed and making his way to the door. He peeked his head out the door to see Rin's brown eyes staring down at the corner of the door.

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Rin."

He could see the jumbled words mixed up in her head as she picked them carefully.

"Some of us are going out and I was wondering if you would like to join us?!" she spoke quickly, stammering slightly. Her eyes clenched shut. His first reaction was 'no' but Sakura's words echoed in his head.

"Rin," he smiled. Her eyes opened and looked up at him timidly. "What time?"

Her smile radiated. "I'll pick you up at seven!"


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi trudged home at seven thirty. He had meant to be home earlier. But on his way back it seemed like Obito was calling him. He stood staring at the memorial stone, thinking back to what he had seen earlier between sensei and Sakura.

What the hell were they talking about? What did she know? And why didn't Minato-sensei want to know? He had asked Obito, but he didn't have the answer.

But when did he?

He climbed the steps to his apartment he peaked around the corner and frowned. Rin was sitting next to his door, her knees pulled up to her chin. She wore a light blue sundress with white sandals. Multi-colored bracelets littered her wrist and a silver necklace hugged her neck. Her hair was held back by barrettes'. His heart dropped. "Rin-"

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet, brushing the invisible dirt off her dress. Her wrist jangled lightly.

"Sorry I'm late-"

"You! Late?!" she laughed nervously, "I'm the one that should apologies! I was late!" Kakashi tried to ignore the awkward silence that was filling between them.

"I'll go change-"

"You don't have to." Rin's voice was dull, her eyes on the ground. "I know you don't like these things. You can stay-"

"Rin." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Five minutes." Her smile warmed his heart slightly.

III

Kakashi mused why the bar had let a bunch of thirteen year old into the bar. He also mused how they hadn't been _kicked out_ of the bar, seeing as they were being rowdier than the rest of the drunk patrons.

"Another round of tea!" Gai shouted from the middle table. Asuma and Ebisu were sitting across from each other at the table, right hands gripping each other, elbows on the table and almost their whole rookie team encircled the table. Kakashi watched from a few tables away, looking bored. His fingers itched for his book that waited for him under his pillow. He almost thought of bringing it but he shuddered at the thought. He would _never _be that person.

Ever.

"Having fun?" Rin smiled widely, bringing over a fresh cup of tea.

He gave her a small smile. "As long as Gai doesn't realize I'm here."

"Well, don't be so sure." She smiled. He sighed. Gai stood on a chair and spouted the rules to the newest round of the arm wrestling tournament. "I'm sure you'll have to participate since the reigning champ isn't here." Kakashi raised a brow, making her giggle. "Sakura-san."

"Sakura?" he looked around and noted that her fiery red hair was nowhere to be seen. His eyes did land on Gai's who's eyes seemed to ignite in fire. "Shit." He looked over to Rin, who only smiled, before Gai jumped over three tables and grabbed Kakashi.

"My eternal rival has finally decided to join our festivities! I will defeat you!" Kakashi looked to Rin as he was being pulled away, but his teammate only waved.

III

"So he didn't want to know what she knew?"

Kakashi shrugged. He looked over to Rin, who was looking thoughtful at the sky. "Maybe it has something to do with why she's here?" she looked to him again, but he only shrugged.

"Have you asked her about her village?"

Rin bobbed her head, "She won't say much about it. I'd think she's from Rain, if anywhere."

"Because of her jutsus?"

"Because she's an Uzumaki." Rin smiled, "They come from Rain, or at least close to it. To be honest, I think she uses more earth based jutsus than anything."

Kakashi frowned. _Makes sense. _"Try to find out more information from her." Kakashi said. "She trusts you more than anything."

"But-" Rin paused. "But she…I don't know…she's warmed up to you more…I mean, we get along and I really like her, but I don't know. The look she gives you is…strange. Especially since the war…" Rin tapered off. "She might be more willing to open up to you. Since you've stopped being a complete ass to her."

"I treat her no different-"

"Kakashi, you came out with me tonight. You went along with Gai when he challenged you. When you see Sakura, you don't give her a look of 'I want you to die.'" She smiled. "You were late today."

Rin stopped and Kakashi realized they were at her house. "You've changed. You're letting people in and you never done that before." She patted his shoulder. "Thanks against for coming out tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi nodded as she entered her apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I would like to apologize for that last chapter.

The spelling errors were awful. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!

So this chapter is dedicated to Toreh! For telling me about them! AND about chapter 17!

Which now has the complete story!

If there are errors like these PLEASE TELL ME! Otherwise I will never know (because I assume I revise once I'm done, but obviously, I have forgotten with some of my chapters! And don't worry! I ran spell check before this chapter!

Enjoy!

III

Life was moving so fast these days.

Last week, Minato announced he was going become Hokage.

In a month. Kakashi felt a stab of jealousy as he told them to make the best of their last few missions together because after that, Team Minato would become Team Kakashi.

Kakashi felt that he should be happy about that, but being a team leader didn't seem to be the best thing for him. Not after last time.

The week leading up to the inauguration of the Fourth Hokage was full of festivities and excitement.

Kushina and Sakura were excited because Sakura would take over Minato's one bedroom shanty of an apartment that he'd lived in. Meaning she didn't have to live on the floor anymore.

He would see the two of them shopping for _things_. Sheets, pillows and the assortment of other goods a bachelor pad-to bachelorette pad would need.

I think blood remover was in their basket somewhere.

Kakashi and the rest of his rookie boys were gathered to move the old Hokage's things out and the new Hokage's things in (The rookie team left Asuma to carry his own shit). Rin helped Sakura and by the time the last of Minato's few possessions were moved out of the apartment, he didn't recognize it.

It had a book self. And the books were _in_ the bookshelf.

The inauguration was boring, but the party afterwards was not. There was a lot of dancing and drinks being passed around. He saw Kushina laughing as she carried a very drunken Sakura towards _her_ place.

And then, life settled down. Until, of course, two months after Minato takes office and Kushina is smiling widely and Minato-sensei is walking around in a daze, slightly paler than usual and a big grin on his face.

Kushina was knocked up.

"It's about time!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table at Ichiraku's as Team Minato sat, celebrating the news. "How many times did I have to sleep in the training grounds because you all were trying to make that thing!"

Minato-sensei's face was as red as Kushina's hair. "We-we weren't 'trying.'"

"Ya coulda fooled me!" she said coldly, but a blush covered her face.

"Hey! I gave you the keys to my apartment!"

"And ya shoulda done it there!" the two red heads glared at each other before laughing.

Women were weird.

But now Sakura was going on missions with them more often, filling in for their third team member. It didn't bother Kakashi as much. Filling in for Minato. She was sure getting fast enough.

But the best missions were when it was him and Rin. Usually Rin had to drag him home by a foot due to his blood loss or chakra depletion. And he got a lecture about over doing it, but it was always with a smile. And he'd go to the hospital for her, which usually meant they ran into Sakura, who was either crawling there or leaving heavily bandaged.

Kakashi didn't understand why she went on those missions by herself, she obviously needed back up.

It made him think of himself, before the war. Before Obito changed everything. Before Obito changed him. He watched as she sat in the waiting room, pulling shards of kunai and shiruken's out of herself, waiting for a doctor. Sometimes given a bucket to pull _fucking poison_ out of herself, slopping it into the said bucket.

Just what the hell was this woman up to?

He and Rin had tried to pry it out of her, but she would simply say 'don't worry about it' (to Rin) or punch someone in the face (him, once).

Minato wouldn't speak either. It was frustrating.

Especially since Minato-sensei rarely trained with him and Rin, but was _always_ out training with Sakura.

What made her so special?

Kakashi scowled at her as she pulled a particularly long piece of metal out of her side, swatting Rin's willing hands away.

_Well, maybe she needs all the help she can get._


	22. Chapter 22

_This is stupid_. Kakashi held a nice size rock in his hand, tossing it in the air, catching it without looking. They stood at the waters on the edge of training ground 2 and he scowled, looking over to Gai. _I'm glad he hasn't realized he's taller than me._ Kakashi fisted his free hand so he didn't run it through his hair. _There would be a height challenge too._

Gai was over stretching, looking far into the distance. "We will see who can throw the rock the farthest!" Kakashi frowned, but nodded.

He heard a loud sigh, but didn't turn around. It was only one of two people, either Rin, who had been training with him when Gai found them at training ground two, or

"This is stupid!"

"This is what they do." Rin giggled.

Gai stopped his ministrations and grinned. "There is nothing stupid about this Sakura-san!" Gai gave her the thumbs up. "We are proving that training hard beats genius every time!"

Sakura snorted. "Gai-kun, you haven't been shoulder training this week. You've been leg training."

Gai froze. "You're right!" Kakashi's stomach dropped as Gai turned to him. "We will kick the rocks!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Gai-kun! No!" Rin screamed.

Kakashi weighed the rock before looking at his foot and then the lake. "Can we use chakra?" The girls screamed in protest but Gai grinned. Kakashi smiled.

III

"Boys are stupid." Rin grumbled as she knelt down over Kakashi's foot, healing the bruised foot.

He had been victorious, but wanted to kill Sakura nonetheless.

"I am sorry I failed you, Sakura-san. I will definitely win next time." Gai looked like he was going to cry, but Sakura only patted his leg affectionately.

"Hopefully I will be smart enough to break your bones before 'next time' happens."

Gai's eyes widened and he nodded feverously while Rin and Kakashi looked at each other.

_Is there something going on between them? _Rin's eyes asked him. He shrugged, before looking back over at the Red haired woman and the green spandexed man.

"I don't know what's wrong with both of you!" Sakura sighed, leaning back on her heels. "Next thing I know you'll be judging who's got the bigger dick."

Everyone held their breath as an evil grin formed on Kakashi's lips. "Well, Sakura, now that you mention it."

"I don't understand why we have to bring up such silly things, Kakashi." Gai's were jumbled together as he waved his hands across his face. "Don't listen to him, whatever he says. It was something from our childhood."

"Three years ago wasn't that-"

"I've grown a lot since then!" Gai's voice echoed through the trees and his face was as red as Sakura's hair.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"And with that, I am going to go have a nice, long, drink!" Sakura stood, and wiped her pants before dazedly walking off the grounds.

Rin stuttered some excuse to leave as well, her face a bright pink.

Kakashi grinned at Gai, who was frozen in time. "So no acorn?"

"Shut it!"


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi was in utter shock.

Rin pursed her lips and looked up at some random, nonexistent thing to her left.

Minato smiled.

Kushina laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Sakura screamed, swiping at Kushina, who batted her hand away.

"Green fits you." Rin's voice was higher than normal as she nodded to Kakashi, nudging her him slightly.

"It's the outfit of the youth!" Gai exclaimed, grabbing Sakura around the shoulders! Isn't it marvelous!

"I want to kill you right now." Sakura seethed.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as Sakura pulled at her spandex, looking down, mortified at her orange leg warmers.

"I'm surprised." Kakashi said calmly, "That it's taken him this long to get you to dress like this."

Gai looked up, slightly perturbed.

"Sakura-san always dresses like this for our morning-"

"And that's enough out of you." She snarled grabbing Gai by the chuunin vest, dragging him out the door.

Kushina was still laughing as the door slammed.

"Why-" Rin started.

"Why the hell does she hang out with him anyways?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Minato nudged Kakashi, "Jealous."

Kakashi looked at him incredulously, "Of course not! It's just…"

"It's Gai."

"Con-conditioning training!" Kushina laughed, wiping her eyes. "She says she needs her basics down better."

Minato smiled. "The fundamentals of ninjaing!"

Kakashi and Rin stared at the two older Shinobi.

"The fundamentals"

"Of 'Ninjaing?"

Kakashi sighed and left, ready to find a perch somewhere in a very high tree.


	24. Chapter 24

"It wouldn't hurt."

"No."

"It-it was a gift."

"_No_."

"Kakashi!" Rin grabbed his face and put it between her hands. They were returning from a mission and Rin was once again trying to get him to learn how to use the Sharingan. "Kakashi, Obito would have wanted you to learn how to use it. Why else would he have given it to you?"

Kakashi tried to look anywhere but at her but she held him firm. "I'm talking to Minato-sensei about it when we get back.

"He has better things to worry about than us, Rin." Kakashi said bitterly. "He's going to be Hokage soon." In a few months actually. They were told the "good news" right before they left. The only person that looked as pleased with it as he did was Sakura, who stood quietly next to Kushina, looking at the ground.

_What is Sakura's deal anyways?_

He hadn't seen her around lately. He assumed between training with Gai and whatever she was leaving the village to find was keeping her pretty busy.

But Rin missed her and that was important to him.

They made their way into the village and one of the guards stopped them, telling them Minato-sensei wanted to see them once they returned and was at training grounds one.

Kakashi took the lead, leaving Rin behind.

Because Rin _wasn't _right. He couldn't use Obito's eye. No matter what. It was Obito's to use, not his.

He slammed his hands in his pockets as he entered the clearing that seemed to be bigger than it was before he left.

It seemed like a war was going on. Blurs of red and yellow mixing in the air, making an almost orange hue when they clashed. A loud bang filled the area as Sakura landed on a tree, gripping one of the sensei's special kunai.

"It's exciting isn't it?" Kakashi looked over to see Kushina standing a few feet away. "It's been months but she has almost mastered the thunder god technique. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with." Kushina smiled cheekily at him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Sensei is going easy on her."

"Not as easy as you'd think." Kushina said. "Sakura has been working very hard. If she can get somewhere in the degree of Minato, then she will be able to defeat _him_."

Kakashi's interest perked. "Who's 'him?'"

Kushina put her fingers to her lips and looked back to the scene.

Minato was behind Sakura and had her pinned her to the ground, smiling. "You are almost there, Sakura-chan." Sakura was breathing deeply, nodding.

"Thank you, Minato-sama."

Minato looked over to Kakashi and smiled. "There you are! Go home and get ready, we're going out." Kakashi tilted his head. "Why-"

"For your birthday!" Rin exclaimed, finally catching up. Everyone was smiling, but Sakura, who looked almost said.


	25. Chapter 25

Kakashi hated birthdays. Birthdays were loud and joyful and really, Kakashi wasn't ever in the joyful mood for celebrating.

It always reminded him of death.

This year wasn't as bad as last year though. When Obito and Gai got into a fight over who would challenge him to a duel of wits.

But at least Obito was there.

He felt depression falling over him as he looked around the table. Minato and Kushina were looking disgustingly 'couple like' and Rin kept looking between him and Sakura, trying to decide who looked more depressed.

Kakashi thought it might be Sakura.

Throughout all of dinner she looked down at the table, her eyes brimming with tears as she bit her lip. He raised a brow to Rin, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

After dinner she excused herself. The table was silent for a moment, no one being able to ignore the sound of _tears_ in her voice.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he said bored.

The Hokage shrugged, patting his pregnant girlfriend's belly.

After Sakura's departure, dinner ended uneventfully.

Rin smiled as he walked her home. "He's going to be here soon you know!" She grinned.

"Who?"

"The baby!" she rolled her eyes, looping her hand through his, standing close.

Warning bells were going off in his head as he felt her snuggle closer to him. "Oh yeah."

"They want to name him Naruto. Like from Jiraiya's book."

"You know Rin, I was there when they told you." She hummed to herself, ignoring the boy.

The rest of the walk was uneventful, except he felt that Rin was slowly molding herself into him. _This isn't going to end well._

They stood outside Rin's apartment for a few moments, her facing him, and he looking at where the ground meets the wall, adjacent to her feet.

"Thanks…thanks for walking me home." She whispered. He darted his eyes up to her and saw a small blush creep across her face.

_Not going to end well_. "Well," his stomach dropped as a voice in his head screamed _run_. "I guess I'll see you-"

"Wait!" She said a little louder than needed. She grabbed the front of his shirt, keeping him from escaping. "Can…" he looked at her, but her gaze was at that adjacent corner. "Can I do something? I just…I need to see something." Her grip on his shirt tightened. His mouth went dry as he watched her, her face as red as Uzumaki hair.

He suddenly felt weird-warm and clammy as his mind yelled 'run.' He nodded dumbly at her. "Okay." His voice was low and trembled slightly.

"Cl-close yo-your-your eyes." She trembled pulling him closer. He stumbled, but did as he was told. The world around him was crashing down as he felt his mask lower and some soft press against his lips.

He peeked his grey eye opened and confirmed his suspicion.

Rin was kissing him.

III

He stood there, feeling out of place as her lips pressed harder against him, her fist balling his shirt up tighter, pulling him closer. His mind was on Obito.

Obito.

He trembled as Obito's confession for Rin rang in his ears.

Obito telling him to _protect Rin_ rang in his ears.

And here he was breaking her heart.

He was about to pull away when he was shoved roughly away. Rin buried her face in her hands, but Kakashi could see tear stains on her face. _She was crying?_

"Rin."

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, collapsing on the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered as sobs wracked her body.

Kakashi stood there stupidly, watching her sob before bending down and patting her shoulder. "I'm –I'm the one that should be-"

"I liked you, you know? From all the way back at the academy." She whispered, trembling under his touch. "I was so happy when I was assigned to Team Minato. I hoped to get closer to you and I would be able to get you to love me even half of what I loved you." She laughed. "But then Obito…"

Guilt slammed into Kakashi's gut. Making him remove his hand from her.

"Obito was such a fool. He was late and a cry baby…but…" she looked up to him. "He was always there for me, when you were. He _wanted_ us to be a team and you were so engrossed in yourself you didn't have the time of day for anyone but you and Minato-sensei." Kakashi was punched again in the stomach with guilt.

"But I thought I still loved you and it wasn't until Obito…until he…

"I had to see. I had to see if my feelings were true. And they are." Kakashi watched her numbly as Rin looked at him with red eyes, "I'm just like you, Kakashi-kun." She smiled, "I don't realize what I miss until it's gone." She curled into herself and cried louder.

The door to her apartment opened and a dark haired woman that looked like Rin came out. She looked between Rin and Kakashi before nodding slightly, bending down to scoop Rin up. She mumbled into the woman's shoulder and buried herself into her neck.

_I think it's best if you leave. _The woman mouthed smiling knowingly. _Come see her tomorrow._ Kakashi nodded dumbly before the woman, no doubt Rin's mother, closed the door, leaving a very confused Kakashi on the porch.


	26. Chapter 26

"This birthday has sucked, Obito." Kakashi said, staring down at the memorial stone. "I think Rin dumped me." He mumbled. "She kissed me first. And I feel bad about that. It should have been your kiss." A knot formed tightly in his throat as he watched the dark stone in the moonlight.

After leaving Rin's he came straight here to confess to Obito his sins. And to tell him the news.

"Rin loved you after all." He said, wishing it could be said more lightly, "I think…I think that's what she was saying, but reading people has never been my thing. Especially women." His mind flashed back to Rin's apartment and he nodded. "She misses you. She loved you." He felt a weight come off his chest and a new one land. "What am I suppose to do, Obito?"

He heard the crunching of dead leaves and turned. A red faced Sakura stood at the entrance to the memorial. "Sorry." She said softly, backing away. "I'll leave you-"

"It's fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He said a silent good-bye to Obito and walked towards her. "Were you looking for me?"

She paused and smiled sadly. "No." she whispered. "I was going to pay my respects."

He looked over to the stone. "You didn't really know-"

"The stone is just a stone Kakashi. It represents everything we've lost." She whispered. "I pay respect to those I've lost in my life. Those close to me." Her voice was far off. She shook her head and looked to him, "But I can do it another time." She ruffled his hair, making him scowl. She smiled, "Soon you'll be too tall for me to do that to you." He stood straight, frowning that not even his hair was taller than her. She back stepped to the exit, turning fully around, her hands in her pockets as she strolled. He caught up with her easily.

"I would like to apologize for your birthday dinner. Today is…" she bit her lip, "It's a special day for me too." He lifted an eye brow. "My sensei always would disappear on this day and my team and the rest of the jounins would hunt him down and capture him and force him into a bar to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

If Sakura heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. "We did it twice a year." Today and a random day that I could never figure out. It jumped from year to year, depending on his mood." She smiled, "But the rest of the Jounin could figure it out. I'd get a knock on my door at four in the morning telling me to grab a flashlight, the Sensei hunt was on!" her smile faltered.

"You miss your village?"

She shrugged. "Everyone does on long missions."

"What-what _is_ your mission."

"Search and capture mission. S-ranked criminal." She frowned, "I can't go home until he's dead." Her eyes glazed for a moment before she continued. "I've been following leads and such. I haven't found him yet, but sometimes my leads are less than willing to spill their information."

"You've been training with Gai and Minato-sensei to help with the information gathering."

She shook her head, "To beat _him_. I'm not strong enough as it is. To protect my village I need to kill him. I need to use all my necessary."

_To protect my village._

"Sakura…" he spoke slowly. He looked back to the memorial area, which was almost out of range, "Do you think it-it would be okay if I used Obito's-I mean-my Sharingan?"

Sakura looked down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Only if you use to protect your friends, and your teammates. Like Rin." His heart dropped.

"I don't know about Rin." He didn't need to look up and see Sakura staring. "Rin kissed me today."

Sakura's hand slipped off his shoulder and she made a noise between her lips, "And?"

His shoulders sagged, "And she collapsed, burst into tears and her mom came and took her in the house."

Sakura's hand wrapped around him as she led him home. "Ah, young love. How it sucks."

"I don't think she loves me…I think that's what that means."

"And you don't love her, so that's good." She mused.

Kakashi scowled, looking up to the older girl, "Not if it makes her cry."

"But you don't have to worry about things anymore. She doesn't love you, which will probably make working with her better.

"Until she starts crying." He insisted.

"Kakashi, girls cry. It's what we do. It makes us stronger." She led him up the stairs to his apartment and sighed, "Give her a few weeks, and unless she brings it up, never speak of it again." Kakashi nodded, _that would be the easy part_. "Everything will be alright." She kissed his cheek. "See! A kiss for Kakashi and I don't collapse, _or_ burst into tears."

Her terrible jokes weren't making him feel better.

"Here." She held out a parcel. He could tell it was a book_. _"This isn't another one of those-"

"No." she laughed, "It's a regular old book."

He tore the paper and scowled.

It was a cookbook.

She waved before jumping off the banister. "Happy birthday!"

He scowled at where she departed. He just would never understand girls.


	27. Chapter 27

"Please be careful, Kakashi." Minato warned as he handed Kakashi the scroll.

"Rouge Mist ninja have been sighted near the area. If you need help, call for back up immediately. Use your dogs." Kakashi nodded, but inwardly rolled his eyes.

It was a B ranked mission; take the scroll to the edge of wind, where Suna carriers would pick it up from there, taking it to Rain.

"There is something else." Minato lowered his voice. "This is becoming an A ranked mission."

Kakashi listened closely, "Tsunade is working on a top secret poison and Rin will be carrying both the antidote and the poison. It is very confidential and _cannot _end up in the enemies' hands. You understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded, "Do you want me to assign a third person?" Minato's question almost seemed rhetorical, but Kakashi shook his head, "Rin and I can handle it."

Minato nodded, dismissing his student.

III

Everything went wrong, so fast.

They weren't halfway out of Fire when they were ambushed. Kakashi fought tooth and nail trying to fend off the _six_ ANBU looking Mist ninja but it was difficult.

Obito's face flashed through his mind and just as Rin was about to be taken down, Kakashi surged chakra through his Sharingan, moving in almost slow motion as he found himself in front of Rin, blocking the attackers. With the tomoe's whirling quickly, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

His heart beat slowed as he watched hand movements that moved so slow he was able to copy at the same time. Six became five. Then five became three.

He was running out of chakra. Rin mortally wounded one but the two he was fighting advanced on her.

"Kakashi!" she screamed. Before he could blink, he was in front of her again, his being pierced by a kunai. She screamed his name again but it seemed far off. She made a few quick hand motions and a pulse of chakra reverberated from the area.

"Kakashi, we're not going to make it." She sobbed, pulling his head into her hands. "Kakashi, we can't let the enemy get the poison, or the antidote." He shook his head, focusing on her.

He narrowed his eyes. "No." he growled.

"Please, Kakashi. It's the only way. For the village."

"No!" his heart hammered in his chest.

"Kakashi." Her voice was soft, "Kakashi, please, you must." She was crying but her smile was so warm.

Fingers were shaking as he stumbled into standing position, looking around he saw the men advancing again. He didn't have much time.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I couldn't protect you." Her words were drowned out by the sound of one thousand birds. Taking a shaky breath he charges, closing his eyes so he didn't look in her calm brown ones.

Time stopped as he made contact. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt her jerk. There was only the two of them in the world.

He.

And Rin.

"Thank-you…Kaka…shi…" she choked, blood dribbling down her chin. Searing pain ripped through his Sharingan as he retracted his arm, blood mixing with tears. He collapsed, catching her as she fell.

"I'm so sorry." His shoulders shook as he watched the light dim in her eyes. His bloodied hands stroked her cheek. "Rin, I'm so sor-"

A strong pulse of chakra made him freeze. Feeling the life being sucked from him, his vision faded and he passed out, still gripping Rin in his hands.

III

He thought he heard his name being called through a tunnel. He opened his eyes to see a bright light, his name still being called through the tunnel.

Was he dead?

He hoped he was.

He couldn't protect her. He couldn't save her.

"Rin…" he mumbled.

"Kakashi!" his eyes focused and he saw his teacher looking down on him with concern. He must be in the hospital. But-how did he get here? He tried to move but his limbs were heavier than lead. When blue eyes met coal, Minato dropped to his knees. "Oh god, Kakashi."

He stared at his sensei in astonishment. "Sen-sensei."

"I was so afraid you were going to die." Minato-sensei muttered, lifting his head, wiping a tear away. "I was so worried."

"Where's…where's Rin?"

Minato froze, new tears coating his eyes. He shook his head. Kakashi looked away.

"It wasn't your-"

"Where's her body?" he said coldly. Minato was quite, but Kakashi didn't turn back. Or ask again.

"We-we don't know, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't speak, biting his lip hard so his sensei wouldn't hear his choked sobs as the tears rolled down his face, soaking his bare cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey." Sakura's voice came from behind him, he wiped his watery eyes, not looking at her, "Go away." He was sitting, knees pulled to his chest, staring out at the village from the top of Minato-sensei's head.

"Minato-sama is worried about you. He said you haven't said anything since-"

"Go the _fuck_ away." He growled. "I want to be alone."

"Why? To mourn? To moap?" Sakura's voice was harsher than he thought it would be. "To blame yourself for something that you _could not_ help?"

"You don't understand." He seethed.

"I understand more than you think."

"You can't understand!" Kakashi spat, looking out at the dark village. Small lights littered the residential district. _Little families smiling, laughing, not understanding the sacrifices to keep them safe._ He looked at Sakura who was looking at him with pitied eyes. "I vowed I would keep her safe! His dying words were telling me to protect her! And I fucking killed her!" her eyes softened. "You think you can fucking understand! I've lost everyone! My whole team! Who I was supposed to protect are dead!"

He turned back to the village, wiping his eyes.

_Shinobi are not supposed to show emotion_.

He felt warm, strong arms surround him.

"I lost my team too." He stiffened to the sound of her voice. It was soft, light, but had a tinge of regret, hate in it."

They sat in silence for a moment. "How did they die?"

She laughed, "No, they didn't die." Before he could speak she took a shaky breath and with a slightly higher voice, she continued, "One-he was a mess. He watched his family get brutally murdered by a rouge ninja. He vowed to avenge them. He-despite anything that I could do or our other team member could do- he left. He joined the biggest enemy of our village to date, giving up not only on the village, but us. His team.

"My other teammate, who was an orphan, couldn't take his leaving. He tried once, with a team of trackers to bring him back, and they all came back, all almost dead. My teammate came back with a hole in his chest.

"He left too shortly after that, to train. He vowed he'd bring our other teammate back for me.

"And me?" she laughed, "I was too weak to do anything."

"You're not weak." Kakashi mumbled, leaning back into her, "You're very strong."

Sakura pulled him closer into her, sniffling loudly. "You say that now, but I trained under a wonderful teacher, who pushed me farther than my genin instructor ever did."

"Why?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, "He had…more important people to help."

Kakashi's mind flashed to him demanding Minato to help _him_. He felt his face redden. "Ah." She snorted.

They were quite for a few moments, looking down at the village.

"I understand that emptiness in your chest, Kakashi. That feeling of uselessness to do anything." She held him tighter, "but you can't live your life in the past. Thinking of what you could have done better to make today different." When Kakashi didn't say anything, she continued, "You have to think about how what has happened in the past will make you a stronger person in the future."

Kakashi let her words sink in, as he leaned in to her more as they sat in the silence of the night, watching each light, one by one, go out in the little houses below.

III

AN: So I'm not dead.

Just overwhelmed. But school is almost over. Expect more updates in May!


	29. Chapter 29

Kakashi jumped at a large crashing sound of his (probably) front door being thrown off its hinges.

He reached for his kunai under the mattress, but thought better of it and laid flat on the floor, inching his way under the bed.

"Ah! My Eternal Rival! It is time to prove your worthiness of being called such and come and train on this beautiful, spring morning!" Gai bellowed loudly from somewhere in the house.

_I don't think there is anything particularly beautiful about this morning_. Kakashi grumbles to himself, though he eyes the dark drapes across his window. _Even if I _haven't_ actually seen the morning._

He has almost successfully hidden himself under the bed when a large hand grabbed his left ankle (which feels very naked now) and hurls him out from his hiding place, making him soundly _thunk_ his head on the bed frame. As the flashing white subsides, his eyes are able to focus on two figures pulling him onto his bed.

Asuma and Kurenai. "Wheres-"

"We made him put your front door back together." Kurenai said softly. She frowned, brows knitting together, "You've lost weight Kakashi." He tried to break out of their grasp, but Asuma held him tightly.

Asuma snorted, "He hasn't left the house in three weeks." Kakashi was going to retort but Asuma cut him off. "I bet if we checked, we wouldn't find any food." He looked from Kurenai to Kakashi. "Come on, we're getting something to eat, and going to train." Asuma said, glaring at Kakashi. "We have a mission in three days and we have to make sure you're not too rusty to lead the team." Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know-"

"We're on a team now Kakashi!" Gai bellowed, walking into the room, "We have three days to come together as a-"

"No." he said flatly.

Asuma chuckled, pulling out a large rope. "Well, you see now, you don't have a say in this. This comes from the big man himself."

Kurenai giggled.

Kakashi raised a brow.

"Minato-sama." Asuma said softly.

"The fourth Hokage-sama!" Gai's words were boisterously loud, twirling slightly.

Kakashi's stomach dropped. He had forgotten Minato was Hokage. _Or he wished he could forget_.

Asuma frowned at Gai, "So, come on, we waited to eat until we got you."

"We will make it a _chall_-oph!" Kurenai elbowed Gai harshly in the ribs.

Kakashi's mind was spinning, his heart hammering in his chest and his mind wheeled for solutions to get them out of his home. "I'm not going." He said bluntly.

Asuma shrugged, snapping the rope. "Once again, you don't have a choice." Asuma jerked his head and he, Gai and Kurenai moved fast. Kurenai grabbed his hand closest to her, intertwining their fingers in a death grip as Asuma ducked to grab his feet and Gai was behind him, holding him in a head lock, arms looped around his arm pits with his hands pressed against the back of Kakashi's head. With Kureani's fingers in one of his hands, no seals would save him as the four of them walked out of Kakashi's apartment, Kakashi's feet first. Gai kicked the door shut, making it fall back off its hinges.

"What was the point of the rope!?"

Asuma shrugged, "Distraction."


	30. Chapter 30

To save himself from anymore embarrassment, Kakashi ate willingly, though glaring. The other boys dumping him in the river for a 'much needed' bath however, he didn't do _that_ willingly.

"One of these days I'll be bigger than both of you and then will see who gets thrown in the river." He said bitterly.

Asuma laughed, chucking soap his way. "You're the Jounin, Kakashi. You should be able to take three _measly_ chuunin."

"Fuck you." Kurenai giggled from a distance. Her back was turned to give him 'privacy'.

That and dignity were thrown out the window this morning.

Gai was kicking trees off in the corner as Asuma watched Kakashi, "We brought you some spare clothes from Minato-sama's house." _'sama' sounded awkward coming from anyone other than-_

"Where's Sakura?" he said as he peeled his wet clothes off, looking over Asuma's shoulder to see Kurenai watching Gai. He picked up the soap and scrubbed this hair. Asuma shrugged.

"Been gone a week or so. Some big ANBU mission, I guess. About four of them left together."

Kakashi frowned, "So that's why you came looking for me to join your-"

"No." Asuma's tone made Kakashi stop scrubbing to look up at the other kid. "You're the fourth man for this team. You're going to be Jounin leader." Asuma sat at the river's edge, leaning back on his hands. "So don't try to pawn this off on her. Not like she could do it anyways."

"I'm sure she's much more capable than me."

"She's not a ninja of this village." Asuma said darkly.

Kakashi snorted, "Try telling Gai and his team that." He eyed Asuma, "They seemed like a happy little team for a while." Kakashi dunked himself in the water, rising up, shaking his head hard back and forth. When he looked back at Asuma, he was frowning.

"It was part of the agreement." Asuma said softly. "If my old man was going to let her stay in the village, she had to play medic on one of the teams. Something Tsunade-sama was trying to work out. Minato-sama wanted her on his team-to keep an eye on her- but you all already had-" Asuma stopped, frowning.

There was an awkward pause.

"Anyway, we need _you_."

"Whatever." Kakashi stared at Asuma before dunking his head.

When he rose, Gai and Kurenai were sitting next to Asuma, Kurenai still facing away.

"Ah! My rival has stopped smelling of a dead rodent in the deepest depths of the forest!"

Asuma was clutching his sides as his balance almost gave way.

Kakashi's aim was impeccable- the bar of soap hit square in Gai's mouth, making him gag and spit out the bar-straight at Asuma, who ended up tumbling in the river. He put his hands on his waist and smirked in triumph until he realized Kurenai's red face and the slight breeze at his bum.

…And other regions...

It was all short lived when Asuma breeched the surface of the water behind Kakashi, taking him underwater.

As he battled with Asuma's larger frame, his mind was completely focused on drowning Asuma and not drowning himself that he forgot everything else.

And smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

Asuma laughed, "You're not as rusty as I thought you'd be after three weeks of sitting on your ass."

Kakashi snorted, rolling his eyes. They had brought him clothes, but nothing else, so it left taijutsu training and seals training. "Maybe you're just that terrible." Kakashi smiled despite himself as Asuma laughed. "Whatever, spar Gai, I'm taking a break."

Kurenai huffed, "You better not be saying sparring with me is a break!"

Gai chuckled, "Kurenai-chan! Sparring with you brings out the youthful spirit in all of us! No one would call it 'taking a break!'"

"I would." Kakashi and Asuma said together.

Kurenai's face was as red as her eyes. "Say that to my face!"

Asuma hesitated before Kakashi nudged him roughly, and Gai, with a frown, shoved him roughly towards the girl. "Have fun." Kakashi said, not able to keep his amusement out of his voice.

Asuma cursed under his breath as trudged towards the girl.

"Let us start our own match!" Gai said dramatically.

Kakashi shrugged, but got down into a fighting stance.

III

Kakashi almost jogged towards his apartment.

He was torn.

Despite the morning's escapades and almost being drowned, Kakashi felt better than he had in weeks. His heart was lighter; he had even smiled a few times that day.

But this feeling of being alive made him remember Rin didn't have that option.

Made him remember Obito.

Kakashi pulled up his mask, before his eyes roamed the streets of happy people in the summer dusk. Asuma and the others made him a week schedule-he knew they were trying to cheer him up.

But he did deserve it? Everything that had happened to his team was his fault. The familiar weight settled in his chest as his shoulders tightened._ I wish I had my book._

He stopped, eyes catching a flash of red hair in Ichiraku's.

"Sakura?" wasn't she suppose to be on some mission?

Kakashi made his way towards the ramen stand. As he stood a few feet away, he paused. She was in the corner, her face in her hands as she breathed deeply. Her bowl of ramen (Naruto) lay cold next to her. "Sakura?"

She froze before wiping her face, a small flash of green before she turned towards him, smiling widely.

_Fake_.

"Hey, Kakashi." She said. Her voice was tight.

"You've been crying."

She puffed her cheeks. "No."

He stared blankly at her. She smiled softly. "Not exactly. More…frustrated tears than really crying. How have you been?"

"I'm on a new team." He said. She frowned, her eyes glossing over. Her arm twitched-perhaps to reach out for him, or maybe her ramen. "Want something to eat? You look like you've been working."

"Not really-sparring with Gai." He said a bit stand offish, but he sat down regardless.

She smiled, "You all are good friends."

He eyed her, "Not really. He's really annoying."

"But he had a good heart. What you see, is what you get."

Kakashi nodded. "He broke my door down this morning. Asuma, Gai and Kurenai drug me out of my apartment, and threw me in the river."

Sakura chuckled. "They care." Kakashi rolled his eyes. She pushed her bowl of ramen to him. "Eat it. I'm not hungry." A few hand signs later, her noodles were warm.

"I'm not-"

"Eat it or I'll shatter your wrist."

He picked up his chopsticks, ripping down his mask. He ate in silence, watching her. She was off in her own world, eyes unfocused, frowning. When a lone tear rolled down her face, Kakashi felt anger well up.

"If you're going to have a pity party and invite me, you might as well tell me."

She put her chin in her hand. "It's almost August."

He nodded. "It is a rather depressing month isn't it?"

She didn't say anything. He shrugged. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push it. He wasn't one to say anything anyway.

He finished his meal and put his mask back up, sighing deeply. "I'll walk you home." He snapped.

She didn't say anything, following him out the stand.

Kakashi noticed how people watched her. "People don't trust you."

She shrugged. "I don't care."

He nodded, "Why not just join the village?"

She smiled, "It's not that easy. I don't really want to be remembered when I leave."

Kakashi eyed her warily. "What?"

She smiled down at him, "I don't want a paper trail."

They made it to her apartment. "When are you leaving?"

She sighed, "Not before October at least." Her eyes glossed over again.

He watched her, "You home sick?"

She laughed, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, you could say that." She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door. "Thanks for walking me home. And eating that Ramen. My friend at home would have killed me if I left a bowl of Ramen uneaten." Her smile faded, she bit her lip.

Before Kakashi could second guess himself, he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to avoid her _breast_ (they were face level). "You seemed like you needed it." He whispered.

Her hands wrapped around him. "I did." She trembled slightly before she pulled back. "Thanks."

"Have a good night, Sakura."

"You too, Kakashi."

III

In the next few weeks, Kakashi started noticing if he wanted to find Sakrua, all he needed to do was look at the Ramen Stand.

III

AN: Sorry for the delay of chapters!

I added the little snippet of KakaSaku.

Sometimes Kakashi can be really sweet ^^

Sakura's starting to get a bit homesick! :( Especially with October inching its way closer.

We all know what that means! (If you don't, you'll have to wait until October to find out!


	32. Chapter 32

Kakashi trudged up to the Hokage tower.

He frowned as he came to the Hokage's door. Genma was lounging in a chair near the door, twirling a senbon in his mouth. He looked to Kakashi and waved, "What up?"

"There's a line?"

Genma snickered, "No man, I'm 'guarding the door.' It's my new thing." Kakashi stared blankly at the chuunin who sighed, "Why do you think you've been put on a new team? All the other teams have disbanded." Kakashi continued to stare blankly. Genma twirled the senbon. "Man, where have you been? It was one of the things Minato-sama did first was rearranging our genin-or really chuunin group. With all the people who retired, took desk jobs or died." Genma shrugged, "There was only a few of us left that were 'useful' as I put it." He grinned, "I got put on guard duty, Ebisu is in the academy, Shizune left."

"Where'd she go?" Kakashi said quickly.

Genma laughed, "She left ages ago! Left with Tsunade."

_Tsunade left?_ Kakashi mind raced. He really had been out of it for a while, and not just the past weeks since-

"Anyways, everyone else is either dead or doing desk work." Genma shrugged. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Kakashi shrugged.

There was a small silence before Genma sighed, "He's free, go on in." he said deflated. Kakashi nodded and walked in the door.

It was strange seeing his sensei behind the Hokage desk. The fourth Hokage looked up and smiled at Kakashi as he walked in the door. "Well, I hope they haven't been too rough with you."

Kakashi shrugged, his hands finding his pockets. Minato continued smiling. "I'm guessing there is a reason you came here to see me instead of waiting until I got home. You still haven't seen the new home." His grin widened. "You missed Asuma complaining about me and Kushina kicking him out of his home!" It was a playful tone, but Kakashi didn't like it.

He didn't like any of this.

He felt a lump in his throat grow as he watched Minato-sensei. He was still the same, but different. Almost unreachable.

"Why was Genma put on guard and I wasn't? Why not put Genma on the new squad?" he hated his voice, higher and faster than he would have liked. "Am I not good enough to protect you? Did you think I couldn't do it because I couldn't protect-"

"Kakashi." Minato chided, standing up and walking around _his_ desk. "You need to seriously think about what you're saying. You're better than this. You have been since I first took you in." Kakashi remembers well. It was shortly after his 'graduation' from the academy. Minato had come to his empty apartment and told him he would be his new sensei. He would train him to be a strong, capable ninja.

The best there was.

Kakashi looked to the ground.

"I put you on the squad because you're obviously the better pick." Minato chuckled. "And you're the only Jounin as of now." He leaned up against his desk. "Though, I doubt that any of your teammates will be chuunins much longer."

"They're not my teammates." He mumbled. His mind flashed to Obito and Rin. He would not replace them so quickly.

"Give them this mission. You'll find that fitting into a new team will be easier-"

"I don't want a new team." He stared into cornflower blue eyes. "I don't need-"

"Kakashi, everyone gets new teams. You didn't expect to be on the same team forever?" Minato's eyes have grown colder, his voice harsher. "You didn't even want to _be_ on that team, remember?"

_We don't need anyone else._ Kakashi remembers himself saying to his sensei when he was ten. _Why can't it be just you and me_?

Kakashi didn't say anything. Minato sighed deeply. "You'll feel better as time passes. I promise."

Kakashi nodded.

They were silent for a moment. "Is there anything else?" Minato's voice was soft.

Kakashi frowned, his mind screaming at him, but he ignored it. "No, Sensei."


	33. Chapter 33

Two days later, Kakashi's new team set out.

_Think it over. Go on this mission with an open mind. _Minato-sensei had told him. _After your mission, come back and if it's too much, well make proper changes to the team._

For six days he, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were together. If Kakashi was going to be honest with himself, his new team was…okay. The mission was a success and as much as he hated to admit it, Minato-sensei was right; teams change and this would have probably happened regardless. Rin would have gone to the hospital and Obito would have probably…

He tried not to think about Obito.

After their mission, Kakashi slowly fell into a rhythm. He would wake up early and visit the memorial stone, spending equal time with Obito and Rin. Sometimes he would simply stand there in silence with them, not saying anything. Sometimes he would recite passages to Obito from Icha Icha (never to Rin). He would tell Rin about his new team, about their training. He would tell her how excited Minato is for his new baby, how big Kushina is getting.

…how Sakura seems to be getting more and more depressed as the weeks went along (not that he saw very much of her. His new team kept him busy with training and forcing him to do menial things like eat and bathe. Though he does try to steer clear of the Ramen stand.) Occasionally he would be late to training, or to a mission , but no one said anything. Sometimes Kurenai gave him a small smile and Asuma a curt nod. Gai would exclaim something and slap him on the back to where he almost doubled over.

It wasn't more than five minutes anyways. His mind just seemed to be other places at times.

III

Kakashi stopped outside the memorial's gate. There was someone else standing in front of the stone. Red hair pulled back in a tight bun, black tights and ANBU armor meant one thing.

Sakura.

Kakashi slowly made his way to the stone. She'd been gone for a while and seemed different. Kakashi stood next to her, slightly slouched as his mind reeled to Obito. He was always first. His eyes glanced up at Sakura; her mask was in place, small flicks of red on the white porcelain. Her shoulders quivered slightly. Her hands clenched tightly.

"You alright." He asked calmly.

She didn't speak for a long time. Kakashi was about to open his mouth and repeat his question when Sakura spoke, her voice raspy, "It's October." She spun on her heel and left.

With a raised brow Kakashi watched her leave. "What's with October?" he asked Obito.

He got no response.

III

"You know I can't do that." Kakashi froze outside the Hokage's office window. Shortly after his first meeting with Genma, Kakashi realized that it was much easier to come and see his sensei via the window, than messing with his comrade. "You of all people know that I can't let you leave until afterwards." There was silence.

"I-I-" It was Sakura's studdering voice. Her voice was cracking slightly. Kakashi peeked through the window, seeing Sakura collapsed in the chair opposite of Minato-sensei, her hands covering her face.

She looked like shit. Her face was paler than usual, dark circles were under her eyes. She was wearing a simple skirt and t-shirt that showed off her skinnier than usual arms. _She hasn't been eating_. Kakashi mentally noted to tell Gai when Minato spoke again.

"How is your training?" Minato asked softly.

"I am still not strong enough."

"When do you think you will see him again?"

Sakura didn't speak for a while, when she did, her voice was dark, "I have an idea. I hope I am wrong." She said almost too softly for Kakashi to hear.

Neither spoke for a while. "I feel like there is something…important…coming up?" Sakura made no noise. Minato sighed, "Whatever it is, you know you can't do anything to stop it." His voice was full of authority.

"I know." She said meekly. "And I won't."

Minato was silent for a moment. "Does it have to do with my-?"

"You son grows to be a strong ninja." Sakura said automatically. Kakashi raised a brow.

"Speaking of sons…" Minato said brightly, changing the subject. "Kakashi is going to be asking to join ANBU soon."

"He's going to?"

"I have been around Kakashi too long to know. He's been wanting to ask me for a while. It has given me time to think about."

"You can't possibly-"

"Phyiscally, he is more than able-"

"Mentally he's not!" Sakura insisted. "He has seen so much at his age! He doesn't need to see more!" Sakura's voice was high and full of emotion. "The village doesn't need-"

"The village _does_ need him." Minato said calmly. "The last thing I want is to send Kakashi out of those missions. But he needs them as much as ANBU needs his skills, his potential." There was a pregnant pause. "Sakura, it's what Kakashi needs. He needs a goal to strive for. He needs something bigger than himself to protect."

"As a Jounin squad leader-"

"And he's lost two teammates that way already." Minato-sensei said softly. "He needs something _more_." Sakura made a sound, but Minato-sensei cut her off, "I don't want to send him out there anymore than you. He's like a brother to me-if not like a son." Kakashi felt his chest expand quickly, his eyes watering up, "But I have to look at what's best for Kakashi-for the people of my village."

They were both silent for a moment.

"When he asks me to join, I will start the basic procedure and the paper work. He will be under your charge."

"_What_?" She gaped, "You can't possibly-"

"He needs someone that will keep him in line and I think you have the skills needed to do that." Sakura snorte. Kakashi numbly let himself slide off the roof and walk back to his house, his mind full of what he just overheard.

_Sensei thinks I can do it. He thinks I can be in ANBU…_Kakashi squirmed slightly, a smile spread widely on his face. _Sensei sees me as a son._


	34. Chapter 34

"You know," Asuma droned, looking over at Kakashi with a frown. Gai hitched him higher on his back. "My dream is to have a Jounin leader whose sole purpose in life is to all but die in the middle of battle." Kakashi rolled his eyes. He thought he heard Kurenai mumble something that sounded a lot like 'I agree' but he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"It was a spectacular feat of bravery that showed off Kakashi's youthful-"

"There is nothing spectacular about a right hook to the temple."

"And a kunai to the kidney." Kurenai added.

Kakashi just leaned into Gai, closing his eyes. He was really tired. "I can't help I get fatigued more often with this eye."

Asuma sighed, but didn't speak for a few minutes. "Maybe you could try covering it up. If it can't focus on anything, maybe it won't strain you as much."

"You can try going to the Uchiha's and-"

Kakashi cut Kurenai off with a snort. "Why don't I just go up to Obito's dad and ask him myself?"

"I have to agree Kurenai." Gai said solemnly, though somehow dramatic. "I fear our dear leader would go in asking for help and would come out in pieces."

"Or more kunai's in his back." Asuma murmured.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but closed his eye. He did feel slightly better. They were walking through the village, heading towards the hospital after an easy mission. Well, Kakashi thought it was easy. There were some slight miscalculations on his part, but the mission was a success without anyone getting too terribly hurt (except for him).

Asuma's dream might be to have a non suicidal team leader; Kakashi's was to not let anyone else die on him.

"Hey," Asuma pointed in the opposite way of the hospital, "why not just ask Sakura to patch you up. That way they don't have to strap you to the bed."

"Ah!" Gai swayed slightly as they turned towards the market area. "As much as I would love to see the beautiful Sakura's smiling face, I believe we really should head to the hospital. I believe that Kakashi truly enjoys the restraints the nurse's use. Perhaps a little too-"

Kakashi head butted Gai hard. Gai's hold slipped and Kakashi made a mad dash for his apartment.

He didn't get more than a hundred feet before a tight grip found his wrist, jerking him, making him fall to the ground.

"As much as I hate to think, I really think you do enjoy being tied to those beds." Sakura yanked him back to his feet. He scowled looking up at her before sliding his mask over his face, hiding his blush. "You all have sick minds."

"And your dreams are sicker." Asuma snickered. "We were just looking for you. Mind patching up our poor little leader?"

"When I grow, you'll all be sorry."

Sakura scowled to Kakashi. "What did you do?"

He suddenly felt much smaller than he was. "I successfully brought my team back unharmed."

"Kunai to the back."

"Concussion from the sound of it." Sakura murmured. Her hand was already on his back, her green eyes closed. Warmth spread through him and he smiled lazily. The annoying (excruciating) pain in his back was slowly subsiding. Warm fuzziness filled his head as her other arm cupped his cheek.

When the warmth subsided and he opened his right eye, Sakura was still cupping his cheek, smiling sadly at him. "You have grown a little bit." She whispered. He was sure his face was burning under her fingers.

"A little bit is right." Asuma grinned. Kakashi ignored him. "How about we take you to lunch as thanks?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I was just on my way-"

"Nowhere." Kakashi grabbed her wrist. "Come on."

III

"It has been a while since we have all been together!" Gai cheered. "A dream come true!"

Kurenai frowned, "We're not _all together_, Gai." She held up her fingers. "Ebisu, Gemna, Shizune are all god knows where."

"Besides Shizune, who's worth missing?" Asuma sighed.

Sakura smiled. Kakashi felt small warmth spread through his chest. _It's about time she smiled._ "Come, come now!" Gai yelled boisterously. "We are all perfect examples of spring-time youth!"

"Yes, Genma is certainly a prime example of 'spring-time' youth." Kurenai rolled her eyes.

Kakashi stared blankly at her, or winked really.

"She means he's always horny as shit." Asuma reached over the table and slammed Kakashi's hiate down to his nose, covering his Sharingan. "Now you don't have to have that weird look on your face.

Kakashi blinked a few times before shrugging.

"How can you tell? He's got his mask up?"

Asuma smirked, "Half his face is all scrunched up."

Kakashi shrugged.

They were waiting on food at a small Barbeque place near the residential area. Kakashi glanced at Sakura and froze. She looked like she was about to cry. "What?"

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "It's nothing."

The Jounin team looked at each other and shrugged. Before they could elaborate, their food came out.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and Sakura seemed to physically relax.

Kakashi kicked Gai.

Gai jumped to his feet. "I declare a challenge of all challenges! One that you only see in your dreams!"

Asuma and Kurenai rolled their eyes. The rest of the restaurant followed suit. He jabbed a finger at Sakura. "I challenge _you_ to a eat off!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Me?"

"_Her_?"

Gai pointed dramatically at Kakashi. "You may join in if you wish, though as we proved from the last contest, we know that I'm the superior eater."

Kakashi decided not to correct him.

"No thanks-"

"You afraid of losing to _Gai_?" Kakashi said causally.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Yes, Eternal Rival! What do you mean?"

"Of course, being a girl, I can understand you being _afraid_." He could feel Kurenai's heated glare, but Sakura's face was almost as red as her hair.

She grabbed her chop sticks. "Who counts off?"


	35. Chapter 35

Kakashi had been walk with Gai down the road when a large explosion shook the village. Kakashi and Gai looked behind them to see smoke coming from the west side of the village.

Screams echoed as Kakashi's eyes widened as a large reddish-orange monster rose out of the smoke, nine tails whipping behind it.

It let out a roar that shook the village. Kakashi's heart dropped as he and Gai pushed themselves through the escaping villagers. _Kushina!_ Kakashi took to the roof, running towards the action. Gai was at his side in an instant as more Shinobi ran on the rooftops towards the beast. They were half a kilometer away when they were stopped by ANBU and Kurenai's father who herded them into a barrier. "You all are to stay here and not fight!" he barked.

"But this is our village! We need to protect it!" Kakashi heard Kurenai from in the crowd.

As Kurenai's father told them why they had to stay Kakashi was looking over the heads of those that had to stay behind.

"You notice it too Kakashi?" Gai's baritone voice whispered. He frowned, looking to his friend.

"Sakura's not here."

As the explosions became more intense it took more physical force to keep the younger ninjas at bay. Kakashi's mind was focused on Sakura.

_They would let her fight? She's not much other than us…_ the thought of Sakura's mangled, Kyuubi shredded body made him shiver. Gai's hand found his shoulder. "She is stronger than you think." Gai's voice said confidently, though he did not smile. "She will return."

And as the growling and explosions grew louder and louder-they stopped.

The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of trees. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Shinobi appeared out of the woods, some carrying wounded, others carrying dead. Loved ones ripped through the barrier to help. Kakashi and Gai stood there, eyes scanning the trees.

"It's the Third!" Someone yelled and the group of over one hundred men and women became silent.

The former Third Hokage came out of the woods, Minato limp on his back. Kakashi's world froze as he looked at the Third's torn face. His feet were moving on their own as two more Shinobi appeared out of the thick trees, one holding a limp Kushina in their arms.

Kakashi was shaking as his feet pulled in into a run as the ear splitting sound of a baby echoed in the clearing. Kakashi was down on his knees, tears rolling down his face as Sakura came out of the woods, hair down, matted with blood and dirt, face red and blotchy as she held a small form to her chest, yellow tuffs of hair sticking out between her hands.

Kakashi sat there, staring up at the Third, who carried his sensei's lifeless-dead-body on his back, as he felt his world crashing down around him as the small baby's cries mingled with Sakura's.

And his own.


End file.
